What's Happened to Brainy?
by AnimeGirl 144
Summary: Brainy is turned into a little kid, but the others have no idea how? Now, can they still be great heroes, even with Brainy? Or will they have to choose one over the other?
1. Brainy?

Disclaimer: Me: Hi everyone. Here's Chapter One, for my second animated LoSH story. It's during season one, and don't forget, I got this idea from kisa sohmu cookie.

Title: What Happened to Brainy?

Author: AnimeGirl 144

Chapter 1: Brainy?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was early morning when Superman causiously walked inside Brainy's room. Usually Brainy would keep his door locked, but he lefted it open. He looked around to see that Brainy wasn't in there. He rose an eyebrow, since Brainy was almost _always_ in his room.

"Brainy?" he asked.

Suddenly, from behind, something attacked Superman. Whoever was attacking him was holding his neck with one arm, while the other pounded on Superman's head. Superman noticed that the arm holding his neck was green.

"Brainy, knock it off!" Superman said, a little annoyence in his voice.

He tried to get the arm away from his neck, but Brainy was strong.

"How do you know my name? Are you a stalker?!" Brainy yelled like a little child.

Superman grabbed Brainy and looked at him. His eyes widened. Brainy was short, shorter than usual. He looked like the size of a three-year-old. Brainy began to squirm in Superman's grip.

"Let me go stalker!" Brainy yelled in a child's voice.

Superman groaned on the inside. Brainy was a toddeler.

"Brainy, remember me?" Superman asked. "Superman?"

Brainy was silent, cocking his head to the side and consentrating before breaking into a grin that went ear to ear. He somehow got out of Superman's grip and lunged at Superman, clinging onto him in a hug.

"Suppy!" Brainy happily yelled.

Superman blinked as he looked at the little android in surprise.

_"Suppy?"_ he thought.

"Brainy, you okay?" he asked.

"Yep!" the little one chirped.

Superman took the little android off of him and placed him on the ground. Brainy looked up to Superman, and Superman held in a small chuckle. Now Brainy really _was _the _younget_ member. He barely went up to Superman's knee!

"Come on, let's go see the others," Superman said, turning.

He walked away and Brainy ran to catch up with the hero. Brainy jumped and was able to grab Superman's left hand. Superman looked down at the young android after feeling some weight on his left side. Brainy had his right hand in Superman's hand and the other hand in his mouth, looking soooooooooo innocent. Superman smiled a little.

Inside the Lounge room, the other Legionnaires were just hanging around when Superman walked in with the new form of Brainy following behind. Superman thought that the first reaction would be shocked or surprised. Of course, that didn't apply for the girls. Immediately, the girls cooed at him. They ran over to him and began to play and talk to him. The boys were surprised at them, even Saturn Girl. Brainy was surprised, but was glad to have the attention.

"Oh Brainy, you're so cute!" Phantom Girl cooed.

Brainy smiled as she hugged him. Superman walked over and stood next to Lightning Lad.

"Dude, is that really Brainy?" he asked.

"Yep, I found him like this, in this form," Superman said. "We'll have to tell him who we are again, he seemed to forget."

"Well, we better save him before the girls crush him," Timber Wolf said, pointing to the girls who were cooing over Brainy.

The boys looked to see Phantom Girl, Saturn Girl, and the three forms of Triplicate Girl hugging Brainy, to the point where Superman thought they would cut off his breathing air. Superman walked over, knowing he would have to save Brainy.

"Okay girls, you need to let him breath," he said.

The girls groaned a little, then got up and backed off. Brainy smiled when he saw Superman.

"Hi Suppy!" he chirped, making the others raise eyebrows.

"Suppy?" Lightning Lad asked, laughing out loud.

Superman groaned a little then looked down at Brainy. He knelt down 'till he was his height.

"Brainy, do you remember these people?" he asked.

Brainy cocked his head to the side again thinking again, then smiled.

"They're my friends!" he chirped happily.

Superman nodded with a smile.

"Right. Now do you know their names?" Superman asked.

Brainy shook his head. Superman gave a light sigh. He got up. Let the name game begin! He started at Phantom Girl.

"This is Phantom Girl."

Brainy smiled.

"Ghosty!" he chirped.

Phantom Girl smiled, Superman restraining her from hugging him. He then walked next to Triplicate Girl.

"This is Triplicate Girl," Superman said.

Brainy continued to smile as a nickname popped in his mind.

"Girly!"

Triplicate Girl giggled.

"You're so cute!" she cooed.

Superman walked next to Saturn Girl.

"This, is Saturn Girl."

"Satty!"

Saturn Girl rose an eyebrow as Lightning Lad chuckled at the nickname for Saturn Girl. Superman walked next to Lightning Lad.

"This is Lightning Lad," Superman said.

"Lighty!" Brainy said, the nickname coming quickly.

Bouncing Boy laughed a little.

"To bad you're not a _bright_ as your name," Bouncing Boy joked, getting a few chuckles from Timber Wolf.

Lightning Lad glared at them. Superman walked next to Timber Wolf.

"This is Timber Wolf," Superman said, fearing what Brainy was going to call Timber Wolf.

"Puppy!" Brainy cried excidetly as he pointed at the animal-like Legionnaire.

Superman sighed. That was the name he was fearing. Timber Wolf rose an eyebrow.

"I am _far_ from being a puppy," he said.

Superman walked next to Bouncing Boy, the last person to get a nickname from Brainy.

"And this is Bouncing Boy," Superman said.

"Bouncy!" Brainy said, a little proud of the nicknames he came up with.

Bouncing Boy laughed a little at his name; he really didn't mind it. Superman closed his eyes and sighed a little, but reopened them to see that the girls were once again giving Brainy their attention. Brainy smiled, and allowed them to coo at him, only because of the attention. Suddenly, COMPUTO went off with an alarm. Bouncing Boy got up and ran to COMPUTO. He began to type something on the long keyboard, then a visiual came on screen. Someone was robbing a local bank.

"Come on, we need to get going!" Lightning Lad said.

"What about Brainy?" Triplicate Girl asked.

"Leave him here, it shouldn't take too long for us to get this guy in jail," Lightning Lad said, flying out the door.

The Legionnaires followed, but Superman stayed behind a little longer. He turned to Brainy, then bent down and placed a hand on the android's shoulder.

"Brainy, stay here, understand?"

Brainy nodded.

"Yes Suppy," he said.

Superman nodded, then flew out the door, to catch up with his friends. Brainy stood where he was for a little while, but he grew bored and curious. He looked at the screen, and somehow knew where to go to meet his friends. He ran out the door, and ran out the tower.

To be continued ...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Yeah, I finished my first chapter. Did you like how I ended all their names with "y", like Brainy, Suppy, Satty, Lighty, etc... Now, why is Brainy going, and what will happen when he gets to the bank? Tell me what you think by reviewing, and I will get my second chapter up as fast as I can. Thanks.


	2. Brainy's First Encounter

Disclaimer: Me: Hi everyone. Here's Chapter Two. Hope you all like it.

Title: What Happened to Brainy?

Author: AnimeGirl 144

Chapter 2: Brainy's First Encounter

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Legionnaires landed at the bank and carefully walked in. They looked to see innocent, scared people hiding. The man they saw was heavily equiped with guns. He almost looked like an android. The Legion members thought they could sneak up on him, but the man turned quickly. He was grinning wickedly. His guns were pointed at the surprised Legionnaires.

"Thought you could sneak up on me, right?" he asked. "Well, you'd be surprised. I was waiting for you."

He shot at them, all of them jumping out of the way. Lightning Lad charged up one of his arms and shot it at the guy. The guy dodged it, and tried to fire back, but Timber Wolf punched him across the face, then jumped out of the way before the man could hit him.

The man angrily turned but was met with a kick to the face by Phantom Girl. He stumbled back and angrily growled as he shot at her. She fazed, the bullets going right through her. Unknown to him, but the other two girls were getting all the innocent people out of the way.

At the doorway, a small blonde hair popped in, purple eyes gazing in at the fighting scene. Brainy then fully walked in, fascinated with his friends and the fighting scene. The man was able to kick back Bouncing Boy when he saw Brainy. He smiled.

"Ah, there's the green android I've been waiting for," the man said.

Superman froze at the words that were spoken from the man's mouth. His head slowly turned to see young Brainy at the entrance. The man rose his gun at the small android. Brainy's eyes widened at the sudden sight of the weapon.

"Time to get rid of you," the man said, shooting a single shot at him.

Superman's eyes widened.

"Brainy, move!" he yelled.

Brainy stood frozen, not knowing what to do, and no one was close enough to get him. He stared at the laser shot with wide, terrifying eyes. He had heard what Superman said, but it didn't process fast enough, and his feet weren't responding like they should have. The shot hit him square in his left shoulder, taking out the arm completely. Brainy's eyes widened. He fell back against the wall and fell unconsious. Superman's eyes widened.

"Brainy!" he yelled.

Superman heard the man laughing behind him, and Superman turned and glared at the man. The man continued to laugh, but hadn't expected Superman to punch him in the jaw. Superman was angry, as well as the other Legionnaires. The female went over to Brainy while the boys took care of the shooter. Finally, after some powerful punched, Superman held the shooter against a random concrete pole. He was glaring at him, holding back a punch that could kill him.

"Why did you shoot at Brainy?" he growled.

"Why wouldn't I? He's a Legionnaire and a super computer. Plus, I've actually did you all a favor," he said.

Superman tightened his grip on the man. The other Legionnaires knew what he was talking about, but glared anyways.

"What do you mean?" Superman growled.

"You'll see," the man smirked.

Superman growled under his breath and was about to punch him with the death punch when Saturn Girl's worried voice broke through and stopped Superman.

"Superman, Brainy's in trouble!" her panicked voice called.

Superman's fist stopped midway. He turned and looked over his shoulder to see that Brainy was still unconcious, but the girls were worried. He dropped the man and allowed the police that just showed up to take him. The boys walked over to Brainy and circled around him. Superman bent in front. He picked up the little android and held him. He then grabbed Brainy's arm and took off to the tower with the other Legionnaires following behind.

-------------------

At the Tower, Superman was watching as Triplicate Girl and Saturn Girl reattach Brainy's arm to his shoulder. Superman was very impatient, and was worried sick about his little friend. Brainy had suffered a lot, but this time, he was in a smaller size. He didn't know how Brainy would react, or if he would ever get better. Tripilcate Girl sighed in relief, and Saturn Girl turned to the pacing Superman.

"He's going to be fine," she said. "We've reattahed the arm, and we've plugged him in. His power level was low, but when he wakes up, he's going to be fine."

Superman sighed in relief, when the sound of click made everyone in the room turn. They looked to see the plug now laied next to Brainy's head. Brainy's eyes flickered open and Superman was frozen. Brainy was awake, so early. Brainy smiled at them, then sat up.

"Hello friends," he said.

"Brainy, are you ... okay?" Superman asked.

Brainy cutely nodded at Superman.

"Yep Suppy," he said.

_"Well, the name is still the same,"_ Superman thought.

Saturn Girl walked over to Superman.

"Superman, why not give him a nap," she suggested.

Superman nodded and walked over and picked up the small android. He walked down the hall, and Brainy looked up curiously at Superman.

"Suppy?" he asked.

"Yes Brainy?"

"Do you like Satty?"

Superman almost tripped at the sudden question. He looked at the android who had big curious eyes.

"No," Superman said, walking again.

"Oh. How about Ghosty?"

"No."

"Girly?"

"No."

"Who do you like?"

"As of right now, no girls," Superman said.

"Okay," Brainy said, bordom in his voice.

Superman sighed in relief as he walked into Brainy's room, then placed him in the bed, but noticed that Brainy was sitting up and wasn't falling asleep. Superman turned and saw that the android looked a little sad. Superman rose an eyebrow.

"What's the matter Brainy? Don't you want to fall asleep?" he asked.

"Not without my blanky," Brainy said, whining a little.

"Blanky? What's it look like?" Superman asked.

"It's red!" Brainy said, jumping out of bed.

_"That's helpful,"_ Superman thought.

Brainy looked in a draw, then smiled.

"Look, it's here!" Brainy said, pulling it out.

Superman smiled a bit.

"Are you going to take a nap now?" he asked.

Brainy nodded and quickly got into his bed. Superman walked over and tucked Brainy in, holding back a laugh when he heard the android cutely yawn. Superman walked to the door and switched off the lights. He looked back at Brainy. He smiled, then closed the door and walked out. He would wake the android up in an hour.

To be continued ...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Okay, second child done! I hope you guys liked it, but I hoped you guys didn't think it was too rushed. But isn't Brainy cute?! He is!! Now, I have a funny chapter in mind and a cute ending, for the chapter that is. Now, please review and tell me how it was. I'm going to get the third up as fast as I can, I promise. Thanks, see ya soon.


	3. Brainy's Trip to the Doctor

Disclaimer: Me: Hi everyone. Here's Chapter Three. Hope you all like it.

Title: What Happened to Brainy?

Author: AnimeGirl 144

Chapter 3: Brainy's Trip to the Doctor

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Superman entered the Lounge room to see his friends. He smiled a bit. They looked at him, and Bouncing Boy was the first to approach him.

"So, is he taking a nap?" he asked.

"Yep. I'll wake him up in an hour," Superman said.

"Superman, we were talking-" Saturn Girl was cut off by Lightning Lad.

"Hold on, shouldn't you call him by his real name, Suppy!" Lightning Lad laughed.

"I wouldn't be talking, Lighty," Timber Wolf said.

Lightning Lad stopped laughing and glared at Timber Wolf. Saturn Girl rose an eyebrow at both of them.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted, we think you should take Brainy to the doctor's and have him get a check up," Saturn Girl said.

"I don't get it, why does he need a check up?" Superman asked.

"Well, the last time he went in for one, he nearly blew the place up," Phantom Girl said.

"Well, why does he need one?" Superman asked.

"Even an android needs a check up," Triplicate Girl said. "Plus, the doctors might find something COMPUTO might miss."

Superman nodded.

"So, what's he got against doctors?"

"No one's knows, he just doesn't," Phantom Girl said.

"And we've feared taking him there because of the laser cannons, but hopefully, he can't remember _those_," Bouncing Boy said.

Superman nodded. Hopefully, Brainy wouldn't remember the lasers, 'cause if he did, Superman highly doubted that even _he _could take care of Brainy.

---------------------------------------

Superman walked inside Brainy's room an hour later to see the small android still asleep. He walked over to the android and shook him gently, trying to get the android up. The android groaned and shooed the hands away, then hid under his blanket. Superman got up with raise eyebrow.

"Brainy, wake up," Superman said.

From under the covers, he heard a "No". Superman sighed, but then tought of something. He grabbed the blanket, wrapped Brainy up in it, and held the blanket that had the android in it. Brainy's head suddenly appeared from the opening Superman made. Brainy looked a little annoyed that Superman had woken him up. Superman smiled.

"Oh Brainy, you woke up," Superman said, acting like he was surprised.

Brainy looked to be glaring a bit. Superman walked out of the room, Brainy still bundled up. As they were walking through the Tower, Brainy was able to get out of the bundle, and sat on Superman's shoulder, before going back in Superman's arms and holding his blanket.

"So, where are we going Suppy?"

"Somewhere," Superman replied.

"Where's somewhere?" Brainy asked.

"You'll see," Superman said as the two reached outside.

Brainy shielded his eyes from the bright sun. Superman smiled a little.

"Now hold on Brainy," Superman said, taking flight.

Brainy looked around and smiled.

"We're flying! Flying!!" Brainy said with excitment.

_"Well, seeing if he wants to fly on his own is a bad idea," _Superman thought. _"He probably forgot he could fly.'_

Superman saw the hospital and landed on the ground, then walked toward the building. Brainy looked around, wandering where they were and why they stopped flying. He didn't bother to read the sign above the building, which read "HOSPITAL" in big red letters.

"Suppy, where are we?" he asked, looking confused.

"You'll see," Superman said as they entered the building.

"I don't like when you say that," Brainy said, crossing his arms in disbelief.

The people inside looked at the two heroes walk in. Superman smiled sheepishly at them, and Brainy looked around in awe, wonder, and confusion. Then, his face quickly turned for the worst when he realized where they were; where he was.

"AHHHH!!!" he yelled.

He suddenly began to try and get out of Superman's grip, but Superman tightly held the squirmy android. He tried not to look angry, or embarressed.

"Brainy, knock it off," Superman said has he made his way to a doctor's office.

Superman had called in earlier so they could get in quickly, then leave. He opened the door, and the doctor turned, surprised to see the two of them, well, mostly surprised to see how Brainy was acting. Superman smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Dr. Konshi, he's just scared," Superman said.

"It's alright, I deal with that kind of behaviour all the time," the patient doctor said. "Place him on the table, I'll take care of him in a second."

Superman placed Brainy on the bed, then held him down. Brainy was fidgeting, tightly holding his red blanket. The doctor turned, and began to check up on Brainy. Brainy was still fidgeting. Dr. Konshi turned and looked at Superman. He walked over and whispered to him.

Superman nodded.Brainy watched as the doctor walked to his desk. He saw that the doctor was pulling something out, but what he was pulling out was unknown to him because Superman's voice suddenly caught his attention.

"Hey Brainy," Superman began.

Like something out of the _Grudge_, Brainy slowly turned his head to Superman. He was still scared. Superman began to destract the android as the doctor pulled out a shot especially made for androids. He cleaned the top of Brainy's left arm and injected the shot. Sadly, Brainy felt it. Brainy yelped in pain, and the minute the needle was out, Brainy jumped like a frightened cat onto Superman. Superman sighed a bit, and the doctor found it a little funny.

"Brainy it's okay," Superman said.

The doctor nodded.

"That's right, I had to do it because you were far behind on your check-up, plus, I placed in a super fire wall, protecting you from _any_ virsus," Dr. Konshi said.

Brainy was still terrified. The doctor cleaned off the needle and placed it in the drawer, then pulled something out of another drawer.

"Also, for all my patients, I give them a little treat," the doctor said, turning to Brainy with a green sucker in his hand.

Brainy's eyes targeted on the treat, his eyes wanting. The doctor walked over and handed the sucker to Brainy, who took it with a "thank you". He placed the sucker in his mouth. He closed his eyes and smiled with the sucker in his mouth. Superman smiled.

"Thank you doctor," Superman said, walking out of the door.

"My pleasure," the doctor smiled. "My pleasure."

----------------------

It was 6:30 p.m. when Brainy's door opened. Superman walked inside with the tired looking Brainy and his red blanket in his arms. Brainy was resting his head against Superman's chest. Superman walked over to the bed and placed Brainy in the bed then pulled the covers over him 'till they touched his chin.

"Night Brainy," Superman quietly said, walking out of the room.

"Night big brother," the tired Brainy said.

Superman stopped in his tracks and looked at the small android with the little light that came through the metal door. He smiled warmly after a little while, then walked out the door. He smiled and looked at Brainy out of the corner of his eyes, before turning his head and looking at Brainy once again.

"Night ... little brother," he said.

The door closed behind him, him not noticing the smile that crossed Brainy's lips.

To be continued ...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Okay, here's the third one! I hope you guys liked it, but I hoped you guys didn't think it was too rushed. Sorry if the brother thing came out too fast, but it might be explained in later chapters. The key word is _maybe._ Now, please review and tell me how it was. I'm going to get the fourth up as fast as I can, I promise. Thanks, see ya soon.


	4. Brainy's Playroom

Disclaimer: Me: Hi everyone. Here's Chapter Four everyone. Hope you all like it.

Title: What Happened to Brainy?

Author: AnimeGirl 144

Chapter 4: Brainy's Playroom

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lightning Lad sighed as he sat back in the chair in one of the spare rooms the Tower had. Know he knew how his parents felt when they had to take care of him, his brother, _**and**_his sister. He never knew how annoying Brainy could be, especially on a _sugar high_. He was literally bouncing off the walls.

Some time last night, he, Superman, and the other boys had made a small room for Brainy to play in, whenever he got bored and wanted to go somewhere to play. The girls came in later and painted the walls blue with the top part with white clouds, and green grass on the bottom part of the rooms. They painted the ceiling blue, and the carpet was green.

Inside the room was a little play pin, and a small place for him to sleep when he got bored and wanted a nap. He also had toys that he could play with, and even some items that helped make him learn some things. They also brought in a small tv and some cartoons for him to watch. He was set.

Of course, Phantom Girl had given Brainy a sugar cookie early this morning, not knowing what the affect would be, and it made Brainy sugar high, so the first half of the morning was spent with Lightning Lad and Superman trying to get Brainy undercontrol. Of course, the result was Lightning Lad getting a black eye. He never knew how powerful the little android could be.

Lightning Lad's eyes traveled over to the Man of Steel in the other chair that were used to allow any of the other Legionnaires sit in here and watch Brainy. He was fast asleep, since he hadn't slept all night and just barely got a chance today. Lightning Lad smirked. His eyes then traveled back to the android to see him playing with a small toy. He seemed to be happy. Lightning Lad glared at him though, only because of what happened to him. Suddenly, the door opened and Bouncing Boy walked in. Lightning Lad looked at him.

"Hey," Lightning Lad said.

"Hey," Bouncing Boy replied. "Is Superman asleep?"

Lightning Lad looked back at the sleeping form of Superman.

"Yea, Brainy wore him out," Lightning Lad said.

Bouncing Boy took a seat next to Lightning Lad, his eyes surprised as they also looked at Superman.

"I didn't think that could happen," Bouncing Boy said.

Lightning Lad shrugged.

"Yea, I thought so too, but I guess I was wrong," Lightning Lad said.

Lightning Lad then saw what was in Bouncing Boy's hands.

"What's that? Superman's cape?" he asked.

"Huh?" Bouncing Boy asked, looking down to see the blanket. "Oh no, it's Brainy's blanket. He asked me to get it."

Brainy turned and saw the blanket in Bouncing Boy's hands. With whatever sugar rush he had, it came back up. He got into a stance, much like that of a pouncing cat, and lunged at Bouncing Boy. BB yelped in surprise and threw his hands in the air, the blanket on his lap. The yelp woke Superman up. Superman sighed when he saw Brainy "attacking" poor Bouncing Boy. Superman got up and pulled Brainy off of Bouncing Boy. Brainy, in Superman's arms, tried to reach for his blanket. Superman placed Brainy on his feet. Brainy was about to take off again, but Superman stopped him.

"Brainy, how do you get something you want?" Superman asked.

"Grab it?" Brainy said, making it sound like a question.

"No," Superman said.

"Um ... grab it?" Brainy smiled.

Superman sighed and shook his head.

"No," Superman said. "You _ask_ for it."

Brainy's mouth made an "o".

"Oh," Brainy said.

"So..." Superman said.

Brainy blinked.

"What?" he asked.

Superman hung his head with a sigh. Lightning Lad chuckled to himself. Superman looked at Brainy.

"What did we just go over?" he asked.

Brainy's eyes suddenly brightened when he finally got what Superman was talking about.

"Oh right!" Brainy said.

He turned to Bouncing Boy, "Can I have my blanky?"

Bouncing Boy nodded with a small smile.

"Sure kid, here," Bouncing Boy said, handing the red blanket to the little android.

Brainy smiled, saying a quick "Thank you" as he quickly ran to the tv set to watch an episode of an ancient show called _The Fairly OddParents_. The three boys sighed, happy to have Brainy preoccupied. Then, the door opened up again, but only to reveal Timber Wolf. He looked a little tired, but he held a coffee mug with coffee in it.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing much. Brainy attacked Bouncing Boy," Lightning Lad said.

"Why?" Timber Wolf asked, leaning against the doorway beam.

"For his blanket," Bouncing Boy said.

"Okay," Timber Wolf said, unassurence in his voice.

Suddenly, his eyes widened when he saw a green android lung at him. He fell backwards, the coffee falling over his face; the mug stayed in one piece, laying next to his head. The other three guys sighed as Brainy hugged Timber Wolf. This kid must have stored up some sugar in his systems.

"Puppy!" he chirped.

"For the last time, my name is Timber Wolf. T-I-M-B-E-R W-O-L-F. I am far from being a _puppy,_" Timber Wolf said.

Brainy didn't acknowledge what Timber Wolf had just said as he continued to chirp out Timber Wolf's nickname "Puppy". Timber Wolf sighed, knowing Brainy never really listened to anyone except Superman. Just then, Phantom Girl flew in.

"Superman, Timber Wolf, we need you!" she said, before seeing Brainy. "Hi Brainy!"

"Ghosty!" Brainy chirped, hugging her leg.

She giggled as she patted his head.

"What's the problem Phantom Girl?" Superman asked.

She looked back up at him.

"There's a crisis that needs both your's and Timber Wolf's help," she said.

He nodded.

"I'm on it!" he said, about to take off.

He felt something tug on his cape. He looked down to see a confused Brainy.

"Where are you going Suppy?" he asked.

"I've got to take care of something," Superman said, "I'll be back soon."

Brainy nodded and watched as he flew off with Timber Wolf and Phantom Girl flying behind him. Bouncing Boy also left to see what the problem was, leaving Brainy and Lightning Lad. Brainy stood in the doorway looking a little sad. He then watched as Lightning Lad walked past him and started flying towards the Lounge.

"Where are going?" Brainy asked.

"Just going to check on something, alright. Now stay here," Lightning Lad instructed.

"Okay," Brainy said, disappointment in his voice.

Brainy stood in the doorway, before thinking of something. He tied his red blanket around his neck, making it look like Superman's cape. He then ran down the hall to the room where his friends would be. He smiled to himself as a thought ran through his mind, which made him laugh.

_"I can't wait to see their faces when they see me!" _Brainy laughed as he ran down the hall.

To be continued ...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Okay, here's the fourth one! I hope you guys liked it, but I hoped you guys didn't think it was too rushed. Isn't Brainy so cute? I think he is! Tell me if you think so too. So, what do you think he will do now? Now, please review and tell me how it was. I'm going to get the fifth up as fast as I can, I promise. Thanks, see ya soon.


	5. Brainy Runs Away

Disclaimer: Me: Hi everyone. Here's Chapter Five everyone. Hope you all like it.

Title: What Happened to Brainy?

Author: AnimeGirl 144

Chapter 5: Brainy Runs Away

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brainy popped his head into the Lounge room to see the group at COMPUTO. He smiled, as he backed away. He had to make it right. He took in a quick breath, then ran into the room, making the other Legionnaires turn and look at him.

"There's no need to fear!" Brainy said, heroic music coming on and his cape flowing from a light breeze. "SUPER BRAINY IS HERE!"

The others blinked. They had two questions in mind. One, how was there a breeze in the room? And two, what was Brainy talking about? Sadly, the silence made the breeze stop and the cape fall to his sides. He stared at them sadly, looking rather rejected. His arms hung by his side.

"You guys, don't like my entrance?" he asked.

Saturn Girl quickly looked worried.

"No, nothing like that, it's just..." she trailed off.

_"What to say so it won't hurt his feelings?"_ Saturn Girl thought.

Sadly, Lightning Lad wasn't as compasionate as the others. He began to laugh. Brainy didn't understand why Lightning Lad was laughing. He walked next to Brainy and nooged the little android. Brainy squirmed to get out of Lightning Lad's grip and noogiy.

"Stop it," Brainy whined.

Lightning Lad laughed though.

"Dude, are you trying to be like a superhero?" he asked.

(Irony in that)

Brainy continued to squirm.

"Let me go," he whined a little louder.

"Answer the question," Lightning Lad said.

Saturn Girl placed her hands on her hips.

"Lightning Lad, let him go," Saturn Girl said.

Lightning Lad looked over at her.

"Why? I'm just having some fun," Lightning Lad said, not paying attention to Brainy.

CHOMP!

"OUCH!!" Lightning Lad yelped.

Brainy's teeth were bearing into Lightning Lad's hand. Lightning Lad tried to shake Brainy off, but Brainy was strong, and contiued to hold onto Lightning Lad's hand. The others didn't know what to do. Right as they figured out what to do, Lightning Lad had thrown Brainy off of his arm, Brainy's back hitting the door. Everyone's eyes widened. Brainy slowly stood up, whimpering.

"Brainy, I'm-" Lightning Lad couldn't finish his apology because Brainy ran out of the room. "Brainy!"

The Legionnaires ran after him, but when they find themselves outside, Brainy was no where to be found. All eyes bore into Lightning Lad. He felt guilty about what he did.

"Lightning Lad, why didn't you stop when he said so!" Saturn Girl said.

"I don't know, I was just trying to have some fun," he sheepishly said.

"So you threw him?!" Phantom Girl asked.

Lightning Lad shrugged. The others sighed.

"Well, where could he have gone?" Triplicate Girl asked.

"Anywhere," Bouncing Boy said.

"Wait until Superman finds out," Phantom Girl sighed, sitting on the stairs.

"Finds what out?" Superman's voice asked.

Everyone jumped and saw Superman and Timber Wolf land infront of them.

"Superman, you're here," Triplicate Girl said worridly.

Superman and Timber Wolf walked over to their friends.

"Yea, the crisis apparently wasn't that terrible," Superman said. "So what's the matter?"

"Well, we kinda of ... have a problem," Phantom Girl said, beating around the bush.

"What kind of problem?" Timber Wolf asked.

"We ... sort of lost Brainy," Saturn Girl said.

Superman's eyes widened when he heard this. Brainy was missing? How? His eyes shook, as he looked at the Legionnaires.

"What happened?" he asked.

His voice held anger behind it, but it tried to hide. Sadly, the others could hear it, and sighed. Time to explain, and pray Superman wouldn't get _too_ mad.

----------------------

"I wander where big brother is."

Brainy sat on the sidewalk, looking around. He didn't recognize anything. He had flown away to find Superman, but didn't know where Superman went. So, he was stuck on the sidewalk. He was kinda proud of himself for being able to fly, but he had no idea how he did it. He sighed. He placed his arms on his knees, and placed his forehead on his arms.

"I wish big brother was here," he said.

A shadow fell over him.

"You want your big brother?" a voice asked.

Brainy looked up, but the sun was in his eyes, so he couldn't see the newcomer's face. He nodded though.

"Are you big brother?" Brainy asked hopefully.

The voice laughed a bit. Brainy was hopig it wouldn't be Lighting Lad.

"No, I'm not your big brother, but maybe I can help you find your big brother," the voice said.

Brainy smiled.

"Really?" he asked.

"Sure. Now here, take my hand," the voice said, placing the hand so Brainy could see it.

Without thinking, Brainy took the hand and got up, then the two walked down the sidewalk to where ever the person was taking him.

----------------------

"...and that's how it happened," Bouncing Boy said.

Everyone was back in the Lounge room, and Bouncing Boy just finished explaining to Superman and Timber Wolf. Superman was shooked, but angry. Lightning Lad was trying to not make eye-contact with Superman. Timber Wolf sighed.

"So, nobody has an idea where he would have run to?" Timber Wolf asked.

"He probably ran off to find you guys," Triplicate Girl said.

"So, he can be anywhere," Superman said.

"Yes," Saturn Girl said.

There was a noise from COMPUTO. Phantom Girl flew over and typed somethings in to see that it was a message.

"Hey guys, we have a message," Phantom Girl said.

"Who's it from?" Lightning Lad asked.

"It's from..."

To be continued ...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Okay, here's the fifth one! I hope you guys liked it, but I hoped you guys didn't think it was too rushed. I can't believe how mean Lightning Lad is! Oh well, you can't make him change. So, who do you guys think the message is from? And who did Brainy meet? All these questions will be answered in the next chapter, but I want to hear what you all think it is. So, I will get the sixth chapter as fast as I can, I promise. Thanks and see ya soon.


	6. Returning Home

Disclaimer: Me: Hi everyone. Here's Chapter Six everyone. Hope you all like it. Sadly, none of you guessed the right answer. Oh well! On with the story!!

Title: What Happened to Brainy?

Author: AnimeGirl 144

Chapter 6: Returning Home

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...from Alexis," Phantom Girl answered, the name coming out like poison.

Superman eyes widened as he turned to face Phantom Girl.

"What? Her?" he asked.

"How did she get out of jail so soon?" Saturn Girl asked.

"Probably used her money," Lightning Lad said.

"Who's Alexis?" Bouncing Boy asked.

"We'll explain later," Superman said. "Phantom Girl, play the message."

Phantom Girl pushed the button and Alexis came on the screen.

"Hello Legion of Superheros. I'm guessing you're wondering how I got out of jail. Well, hust to ease your wondering little minds, I didn't brake out of jail," Alexis said.

"Told ya," Lightning Lad said.

"But, I want revenge for what you all did, especially you Superman! So, as I walked down the sidewalk, I wandered how to get back at you, and guess who I found," she said, her camera turning to the one person the others were afraid of, "your little android friend."

"Brainy!" Superman said.

"I hope you all get here soon, because the little android is annoying. He kept calling for his big brother, whoever that is," she said. "So, if you want to see your presious little android back _alive_ come to these coordinates, where we will finally meet, for the **last** time. Bye-bye."

The message turned off, only to leave the coordinate's. Superman clutched his palms together and turned on his heels. As he was about to leave, Bouncing Boy grabbed Superman's shoulder.

"Hold on big guy, we need to figure out our plan is then-"

"My plan is to get Brainy back, no matter what," Supreman said, almost coldly.

He shook off Bouncing Boy's hand and walked off. The other Legionnaires stood there for a few moments before going after him. Superman was outside and was about to leave when he felt another hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Timber Wolf.

"Hold on now, if you're going to get Brainy back, then we're going to help," Timber Wolf said.

"But we'll need a better plan," Phantom Girl said. "And I think I have one."

------------------------

"(Sigh) You're really annoying you know that," Alexis said from her chair, her chin resting on the palm of her hand.

Brainy was squirming in the bonds that Alexis had placed him in.

"I liked you better when you were unconcious," she said.

"Big brother's going to come and get me out of here and beat you you big meanie!" Brainy said, sticking his tounge at her.

She glared at him.

"Why you little monster!" she growled.

She walked over him, and with a good wack from a bat, Brainy was unconsious. He laied on the ground. Alexis sighed with a smile.

"That's better," Alexis said.

"Alexis!" Superman's voice called.

Alexis turned with a smirk.

"Ah Superman, it's about time you showed up," Alexis said.

"Where's Brainy?" Superman demanded.

"Right here," Alexis said, showing him.

Superman saw that Brainy had some dents, and what looked to be some scratches.

"Let him go," Lightning Lad said from behind.

"Now why would I do that?" she asked. "Except, if I want to do this."

She threw him across the room like some unwanted doll into a small chamber-like pod. Wire hooked up to Brainy. She then took out a control and...(Me: I've seen a lot of movies with big red buttons, and good things never turn out. **DON'T PUSH THE BIG RED BUTTON!!**)... pressed the button. (Me: NOOOO!!!) Lightning hit Brainy, making him wake up and cry in pain. Superman's eyes widened.

"Brainy!" he yelled, about to fly over to them.

The lightning stopped and Brainy fell unconsious again. Superman was halfway to Brainy when Alexis came up and punched him in the jaw, sending him back. The other's eyes widened as they looked back at the smirking Alexis. Superman sat up and glared at her.

"Haven't you noticed my suit?" she asked.

It was a plain pink tight jumpsuit with a green line from the book to the armpits on both sides.

"It's pink," Phantom Girl said. "No offense, but pink _isn't_ your color."

"You see, it's a power suit. I made it back in jail," she said. "It means, I can withstand almost anything."

"Withstand almost anything? Then withstand this!" Lightning Lad said throwing a lightning bolt at her.

She placed up a hand and blocked the lightning bolt. Saturn Girl tried to use a psychic blast, but Alexis blocked it aswell. Phantom Girl fazed through the floor and tried to come up from behind and punch Alexis under jaw, but Alexis got out of the way in time. Alexis then came down and heel kicked Phantom Girl in the back, sending her down. Timber Wolf lunged at Alexis and scraped her arm, tearing off some of the clothing. Superman's and Alexis's eyes widened.

_"Wait, how come Timber Wolf's attack made it through?"_ Superman thought.

Bouncing Boy jumped up then landed Alexis. Alexis got up to her knees only to be kicked by the three forms of Triplicate Girl. Superman got up and his eyes widened when he realized it. He turned to Timber Wolf, Bouncing Boy, and Triplicate Girl.

"You three, destract Alexis long enough for us to get Brainy out of that pod," Superman ordered.

The three nodded. The other four ran to the pod, only to be stopped by Alexis's robot butler (Can't remember the name).

"So sorry, but I can't let you go any further," the robot said, punching the four back.

"Great, when one problem is solved ..." Lightning Lad said.

"Another problem appears," Superman finished, getting up and using his heat ray vision on the robot.

Over with Alexis, she didn't understand how those three attacks made it. She was blocking the kicks from Triplicate Girl when Timber Wolf came from behind and did a nice round house kick. She fell forward, getting kneed by Triplicate Girl. Alexis fell to the ground in pain. The three then helped take the robot butler down. Alexis pulled out another control.

"If I go down, you will all go with me," she said painfully, as she pushed the big red button.

Suddenly, the old warehouse that they were in began to shake and rumble, the ceiling cracking. They looked around, and the pillars began to shake and fall. Lightning Lad and Bouncing Boy went over to Alexis and protected her from the debres. The ceiling cracked and fell on them. The dust from the debre went into the sky and made a cloud of dust. When the dust settled, some rumble began to shake, and out popped the head of Superman and Timber Wolf, pushing off one of the cracked ceiling pieces. Then, the other Legionnaires popped up, along with Alexis who was still in some pain. Superman looked around and began to use his X-ray vision on the debre. When he found Brainy, he instintlly flew over and moved some ceiling pieces out of the way 'till he found the sleeping form of young Brainy. Superman picked him up out of the pod to see that he had some dents and stratches, but nothing too serious. Phantom Girl walked over, and he handed her Brainy.

"Here, hold him for a second," Superman said.

She nodded, recieving Brainy from Superman.

"Okay," she said.

Superman walked over to Alexis who was sitting down on a ceiling piece with Lightning Lad and Bouncing Boy watching her, making sure she would try anything. Superman was angry.

"Why did you take Brainy?" he demanded.

"Why else? To get my revenge on you and the Legion," she said with a smirk.

Superman didn't like the smirk, but knew she told the truth. He sighed and stood up straight.

"The Science Police are on their way to come pick up the snob," Lightning Lad told Superman.

Superman nodded.

"Superman, look!" Phantom Girl's excited voice called.

Superman and the others turned and looked to see that Brainy was waking up. Brainy's eyes landed on Superman and he smiled brightly. He jumped out of Phantom Girl's arms and ran over to Superman and hugged his leg.

"I knew you would come big brother," he said.

Superman smiled, but heard the sirens and looked to see Science Police show up. They cuffed Alexis and took her into their car. Superman and the others watched them leave as the sun set behind them. He then felt someone climb up his cape. He turned his head over his shoulder to see Brainy. He looked tired. He yawned, making Superman chuckle a little.

"You tired?" Supeman asked.

Brainy nodded, resting his head against Superman's neck. He closed his eyes and he rested a bit. Superman smiled a little, then the Legionnaires took to the sky and headed home.

To be continued ...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Okay, here's the sixth one! I hope the fighting scene wasn't too terrible! But, I have to say it, ISN'T BRAINY ADORABLE!!!!! ' Sorry! Anyways, thanks for reading this far, I really want to hear what you all have to say. I am trying to think of an idea for the next chapter, but I think I have an idea.


	7. Brainy's Nightmare

Disclaimer: Me: Hi everyone. Here's Chapter Seven everyone. Hope you all like it.

Title: What Happened to Brainy?

Author: AnimeGirl 144

Chapter 7: Brainy's Nightmare

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had already been a week since Brainy had been turned into a little kid, and still, his friends had no idea how it happened or why he was a kid. But the group didn't mind it. Brainy was cute and laughable, so, for now, they didn't mind little Brainy. But they would need Brainy to revert back to his old self for his brain. They were just hoping it wouldn't be soon. But one night, at about 11 o'clock, Brainy began to twist and turn as a nightmare began to form in his mind.

"No," he whimpered out.

BRAINY'S NIGHTMARE

_Brainy ran as fast as his little legs would take him in the dark place. He couldn't see a road, so that meant, there was no road. He tried to not look at all the red eyes that bore down into him. He whimpered as he ran. Then, voices began to talk. He placed his hands over his ears._

_"No, leave me alone!" Brainy whimpered._

_"Brainiac 5, you are not a human, and never will be one. Come back to Colu, where you belong," a Coluan voice called._

_"No! Leave me alone! Go away!" he cried._

_He looked up to see his friends all standing, their backs turned toward him. He smiled though, glad to see them._

_"Big brother! Friends!" he called, running to try and get to them._

_Sadly, the more he ran, the farther they were. He began to look unhopeful. He reached out his hands only to see his friends turn and look at him with red eyes. Brainy stopped running and gasped. His friends glared at him._

_"You don't belong here on Earth Brainy," they said in unison. "Go back to your home planet."_

_Brainy's eyes widened when he saw a pit hole open up infront of him and a hand came out, grabbing Brainy and bringing him down the hole. He looked down the hole and saw that the hole was dragging him down to his home planet Colu. His eyes widened as he tried to squirm out of the grasp._

_"No! No! Please, I don't want to go back! Don't make me go back!" Brainy cried in terror as he continued to try and get out of hand's grip._

Superman heard Brainy's cries and whimpers and he quickly flew into Brainy's room with the other Legionnaires slowly walking up. Superman flew to Brainy's side to see that the little android was twisting and turning and crying. Superman carefully shook Brainy, trying to make him wake up.

"Brainy, Brainy," he said. "Wake up."

Brainy's eyes widened with a gasp as he attached himself to Superman. He shook and Superman knew that Brainy must of had a terrifying nightmare.

"Please, please don't make me go back," he whimpered. "Please don't make me go back."

"Back where Brainy?" Superman asked, whispering.

Brainy didn't answer as he continued to cry, tremble, and repeat "Don't make me go back". Superman became worried, but held the little guy in his arms as the others watched. After five minutes of doing what he was doing, he finally fell asleep. Superman tucked him back into bed and looked at the others.

"Do you know what that was about?" Superman asked when the seven of them got outside Brainy's room.

"Yes, I think he was saying he doesn't want to go back to Colu," Saturn Girl said.

"We'll figure it out in the morning, let's just all get some sleep," Bouncing Boy said, yawning as he walked back to his room.

The others did the same. Superman fell asleep, wandering what made Brainy so terrified.

----------------------------------

Superman woke up to find that his clock said it was 7 in the morning. He got up with a sigh and placed on his suit. He walked out of his room and walked over to Brainy's door. He looked in to see that Brainy wasn't in his bed. He walked over to Brainy's Playroom and saw him sitting down infront of the tv with his blanket and eating a bowl of cereal. Superman smiled, then walked down to the kitchen to get some breakfast. He sat down at the table with his cereal when the guys ran in.

"Come on Superman we've got trouble," Bouncing Boy said.

Superman sighed as he got up and followed the three other guys out of the building. The girls walked in minutes later.

"So, the guys just left?" Triplicate Girl asked.

"Yes," Saturn Girl replied.

"Well that stinks!" Phantom Girl pouted.

"Wait, I have a great idea!" Triplicate Girl said.

"What is it?" Saturn Girl asked.

"Let's go spend some time with Brainy!" Triplicate Girl excitedly said as she slipted into her three forms.

"Sounds great!" The Purple Triplicate Girl form said.

"Let's go!" Phantom Girl said, flying out of the room at top speed.

The other girls followed after her, all of them walking into Brainy's Playroom. Brainy turned to see the girls. He smiled.

"Hi Satty, Girly, and Ghosty," he said.

"Hi Brainy," they said.

"So Brainy, want to watch a movie?" Phantom Girl asked.

Brainy nodded. Triplicate Girl walked to one of the seats to see that Bouncing Boy left a movie on it. She picked it up and played it on the tv. Then, the three girls sat down around Brainy. Brainy looked at Triplicate Girl.

"Girly, what's this movie called?" he asked.

"It's called'_Final Fantasy The Spirits Within_'," Triplicate Girl answered.

(Watch it you guys, it's a great movie!)

Brainy sat back as the movie began, the lights dimming a bit. Now, the girls have seen it before, and knew the parts when to cover his ears or when to cover his eyes. Brainy didn't mind, he just didn't understand why they did what they did. What capticated him most was the fact that their were living spirits in everything.

_"Is there a living spirit in me?"_ he thought.

Sadly, one part got Brainy's attention, which terrified him. It was towards the end, and the Phantoms and the Phantoms core and the fight scene and all that scared him. It reminded him of his home planet Colu. He grabbed Phantom Girl's arm, since it was the closes and barried his head into it, so he wouldn't see the fight.

"Brainy look, it's okay," Phantom Girl's calm voice soothed.

Brainy peeked one eye out to see that the fighting and the scary parts were over. He smiled as he watched Dr. Aki looked at the new planet, and the future that was to come. Then, the credits. The lights came back on and Triplicate Girl took the movie out. She placed it back in it's case and looked at the young android.

"So Brainy, what did ya think?" she asked.

He smiled.

"I liked it," he said, "though the ghosties were scary."

The girls laughed at this. The door opened again and the girls saw the boys walked in, sitting in the chairs with a sigh. Brainy smiled and ran to Superman. He looked up at the future Man of Steel with an eager little smile.

"Big brother! Where were you this morning?" Brainy asked.

"Sorry Brainy, me and the other guys had to take care of some things," Superman said.

Brainy, being almost like a cat, crawled up onto Superman's lap. He then looked at Superman quizzically.

"Like what?" he asked.

Superman chuckled a bit. Lightning Lad came up from behind and picked up Brainy.

"Never mind you, you need to take a nap," Lightning Lad said as he started walking to the door with Brainy in his arms.

Brainy crossed his arms with a sigh.

"Aww, but I don't like naps. It's always nap this and nap that. Can't I skip a nap?" he asked.

"No, because you get cranky if you don't take one," Lightning Lad said. _"Though you're also cranky _with_ a nap."_

Brainy just pouted as Lightning Lad took him to his room for a nap, making Superman chuckle a bit. He looked at the girls.

"So, did he remember anything from last night?" he asked.

"No," Saturn Girl said, "he was very calm."

"So, did you guys do anything while we were gone?" Bouncing Boy asked.

"Yea, we watched _Final Fantasy The Spirits Within,_" Phantom Girl replied.

"That's a good movie to watch," Timber Wolf said from the wall he was leaning on.

Suddenly, they heard what sounded like a person crying. Superman and the other jumped to their feet only to have Lightning Lad run in with the terrified Brainy in his arms. Lightning Lad looked frightened.

"What happened?" Superman asked.

"I don't know," Lightning Lad said. "I placed him in his bed and he fell asleep. But the minute I got outside, he cried and when I walked in, he was shaking."

Brainy looked over his shoulder to see that Superman was there, so, like a cat, he jumped from Lightning Lad to Superman. He buried his head into Superman's neck and whimpered. Superman held the little kid and sat down on the closes chair.

"Brainy, what's the matter?" he asked.

"Don't make me go back," Brainy whimpered. "Please don't make me go back."

"Go back where Brainy?" Superman asked.

Brainy didn't answer, but continued to repeat "Don't make me go back." Superman looked up at his friends.

"Where doesn't Brainy want to return to?" Superman asked.

Saturn Girl sighed, knowing they couldn't keep it a secret from him for long.

"He doesn't want to go back to Colu," Saturn Girl said.

"Why not?" Superman asked.

"Because, Colu's don't mingle with other planets, not even the United Planets," Phantom Girl said.

"I heard that if you leave Colu, they come after you. And if they catch you," Triplicate Girl didn't finish.

"What happens if they catch you?" Superman asked.

"Well, for Brainy," Bouncing Boy said, "they'll kill him."

Superman looked at them with wide eyes. He looked at the little android that was shaking.

"Then I won't let that happen," Superman said. "I won't let them take him back to Colu."

Bouncing Boy shook his head with a sigh as he sat down.

"It's not that easy Superman," he said.

"Nothing in life ever is, but we have to at least try," Supeman said, determination in his eyes.

The others saw the look in his eyes, and knew they couldn't win. They sighed and nodded, showing they would help. Superman smiled, and continued to try and calm Brainy down. It wasn't working too well. Brainy was dead terrified.

To be continued ...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Okay, here's the seveth one! Poor Brainy, he's so scared to go back to Colu. But no worries, Superman and his friends will make sure nothing happens to the little guy. But, for how long? So, review and tell me what you think so far. Bye-bye!


	8. A Walk to Remember

Disclaimer: Me: Hi everyone. Here's Chapter Eight everyone. Hope you all like it. This chapter is the next day.

Title: What Happened to Brainy?

Author: AnimeGirl 144

Chapter 8: A Walk To Remember

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Brainy, what did you do yesterday when I was gone?" Superman asked, looking at Brainy.

"Me, Ghosty, Girly, and Satty watched a movie!" Brainy said, grinning.

"What was the movie called?" Superman asked.

"_Final Fantasy the Spirits Within_," Brainy chirped.

"I haven't seen that movie in a while," Superman said, mostly to himself. "Is it good?"

Brainy nodded.

"I like it as much as I like this walk," Brainy said.

"That's probably because _I'm_ the one walking," Superman said, smiling.

Brainy grinned from ear to ear. He was on Superman's back, Superman giving him a piggy-back ride. On Briany's right arm was his red blanket. He could not and _would _**not** go anywhere without his blanky.

"You're right!" Brainy said, laughing.

Superman laughed along with him as _he_ walked down the sidewalk. Brainy rested his arms on Superman's hair, then hide his nose in his arms. Brainy seemed to be concentracting. He then picked up his face and looked down at Superman.

"Hey big brother?" Brainy said.

"Yea?"

"Do you think I have a spirit in me?" Brainy asked.

Superman looked up.

"Why do you ask?" he asked.

"Well, I was watching _Final Fantasy the Spirits Within_ and Dr. Aki Ross-"

"The main character, right?"

"Yep! Anyways, Aki said that everything had a spirit: a plant, a human, an animal, everything," Brainy said. "So, does that mean I have a spirit?"

Superman was silent as he quickly looked at the ground. That was a very good question. He didn't understand anything about machinary, since Smallville had very few of them. Still, what could he say? In Brainy's state, he was just a little kid, and saying the wrong thing might mess Brainy up.

"Well, to tell the truth Brainy, I don't know," Superman said.

"Ohhh," Superman could hear a little sadness mixed with disappoinment in Brainy's voice.

"But, in my opinion Brainy," Superman continued, "you might have a spirit. You are different from most other machinery."

Brainy smiled as his eyes lighten.

"You thinks so?" he asked.

"Well, why not?" Superman asked. "I grew up on a farm never thinking I would see the future and yet, here I am. So I guess, anything's possible."

Brainy chuckled.

"You know, I bet I'm the 9th spirit!" Brainy said, little bit of pride in his voice.

Superman skeptically looked at the little android.

"Sorry Brainy, but if I'm right, the time setting was at least about 2065," Superman said.

"Awwww," Brainy said, laying his chin on Superman's hair.

Superman chuckled a bit. The two, namely Superman, walked in silence for a while. Though, something was on his mind.

"So Brainy," Superman began.

"Yea?" Brainy asked.

"Why do you think of me as your big brother?" Superman asked, looking over his shoulder at Brainy.

Brainy looked a little disappointed.

"Why? Do you not want to be my big brother?" Brainy asked.

"No, it's not that, it's just," Superman paused. "Why me?"

Brainy looked at the road ahead.

"Well, you're watching out for me, and you act like a big brother," Brainy said. "I guess I saw you as one."

Superman smiled.

"Plus, big brother's get little brother's stuff!" Brainy continued.

Superman looked up at Brainy with a smile but raised an eyebrow.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Like ice cream!" Brainy chirped, putting on a wide grin. "Can we please get some?"

Superman laughed.

"Sorry Brainy, but you get sugar high if you get too much sugar," Superman said.

"But it's just one ice cream," Brainy said.

"Sorry Brainy, no ice cream," Superman said.

Brainy sighed as his chin layed on Superman head and his hands went to the side of Superman's head.

"Can we get a lollipop?" Brainy asked.

Superman thought about it for a moment, then nodded.

"Sure, you don't get sugar high off of lollipops," Superman said.

"YEAH!!" Brainy cheered, jumping off of Superman's back and ran into the candy store.

Superman blinked but shrugged and walked into the candy store after Brainy. Minutes later, the two walked out, Brainy licking a watermeleon flavored lollipop. Superman smiled as they perceded down the block. He looked at the happy android.

"So Brainy, why watermeleon?" Superman asked.

"I don't know, I just liked the flavor," Brainy said.

"More than sour apple?" Superman asked.

"Definatly **more** than **sour apple**," Brainy said, disgust in his voice.

"Don't like sour apple, eh?" Superman said, smiling more.

Brainy nodded.

"I don't like anything sour," Brainy said.

"You like sweets?" Superman asked, already knowing the answer to that question.

Brainy nodded quickly, licking more of the lollipop.

"Sweets are _**very**_sweet!" Brainy chirped.

Superman snickered a bit before his communicator came on, making him and Brainy stop.

"Superman!" Phantom Girl's frantic voice came over. "We need your help!"

"What's going on?" he asked.

"It's the Fatal Five! They broke out of jail, again!" her voice said.

"I'm on it," he said.

He looked down at Brainy.

"Brainy, stay here, I have to take care of something," Superman said, taking to the sky.

Brainy looked a little sad, but looked to see what store he was infront of. He grinned and quickly ran in.

To be continued ...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Okay, here's the eigth one! I have a feeling this story is going to be long. I just hope none of you get tired of ready it so. So, is Brainy going to obey Superman and stay away from wherever Superman went to, or will he be curious and try to help the Legion. Read to find out. So, review and tell me what you think so far. Bye-bye!


	9. Brainy's New Toys

Disclaimer: Me: Hi everyone. Here's Chapter Nine everyone. Hope you all like it. Also, for all of you who have asked, "Why is Lightning Lad being the mean older brother", I just saw him as that, but he won't always be mean, I promise!

Title: What Happened to Brainy?

Author: AnimeGirl 144

Chapter 9: Brainy's New Toys

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Superman landed somewhere close where he and Brainy use to be, only to see the Legionnaires fighting off the Fatal Five. The group seemed to be having a hard time with the five super villains. Superman flew in, about to hit the Emerald Empress, when Validus appeared stopped him and punched him back. Superman flew back and hit a building behind him. He got up and barely dodged a hit from The Persuader's axe. He got on his back then kicked the Presuader back.

Bouncing Boy and Triplicate Girl were messing with Mano. They would hit him and when he tried to hit back, they would jump out of the way and attack him again. It annoyed him to no end, but he couldn't lay his hand on them.

With Timber Wolf and Phantom Girl, after Validus punched Superman, the two went and started attacking him, throwing whatever they had at him. Validus tried hitting Phantom Girl, but when she appeared infront of his face, then fazed, his hand hit himself in the head, falling back. Phantom Girl turned and thumbed up him, making Timber Wolf smirk.

Saturn Girl was throwen back by Tharok who smirked. Saturn Girl looked up at Tharok, who was looking at her with a wicked smile. Saturn Girl at first glared, then smirked. This confused Tharok. Someone tapped his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder and saw Lightning Lad draw back a lightning fist, then punched him. Tharok flew back and went head first in a wall. Lightning Lad helped Saturn Girl up.

"Thanks," she said, getting to her feet.

Suddenly, both were hit by a green beam. They screamed in pain and fell to the ground. The Emerald Empress smirked. Her eyeball then looked at Phantom Girl and Timber Wolf, also striking them down. From behind, she sensed Triplicate Girl and Bouncing Boy fly up and tried to kick her, but the eyeball turned in time and shot a beam at them, making them fall to the ground.

"Now that leaves Superman," the Emerald Empress said, turning and looking at the Man of Steel.

She smirked. The eyeball then shot down a green beam at Superman, making him also cry in pain, before falling to the ground with a thud. He looked up at the Emerald Empress with one eye open. He glared at her with that one eye.

"So, where's the other little one? Don't tell me you squished him because he was so small?" the Emerald Empress mocked, smirking.

Superman growled, but refused to respond.

"Now now, the small fry isn't that small. Don't forget that he has an enormius head," Mano said walking over to the Emerald Empress who was now on the ground.

Both of them laughed, but were surprised when water hit both of them. The Emerald Empress growled. She looked around only to see Brainy on one of his knees, pointing a toy water gun at them. He smiled as he launched a hand in the air in victory.

"I got you two!" he said, sticking his tounge out at them.

The empress growled.

"Why you!"

The eyeball fired beams at Brainy, but Brainy dodged them all. He aimed again, about to hit the eyeball, but was stopped by Validus who lifted Brainy up. Brainy looked in surprise at Validus, but quickly aimed and shot, hitting the thing in the face. He momentarily let go of Brainy, so Brainy crawled up the hand and the arm 'till he came to his shoulder. Brainy then climbed and was infront of Validus's face.

"Hi there!" Brainy teased.

Validus brought up his hand to try and hit him, but Brainy got out of the way in time, the hand hitting Validus in the face. Validus fell to the ground, again. The Emerald Empress sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Why do I even bother with _that_?" she asked herself.

"No worries, I'll take care of the brat," Mano said, walking past Superman, who was trying to get up.

"Brainy," he said.

The eyeball shot another beam at Superman, making him cry in pain again and falling to the ground. Brainy looked over at Superman and saw Superman hurt. He gasped.

"Big brother!" he shouted, running off to Superman.

Mano stood infront of his way, smirking at the anroid.

"I knew you were small before, but now, well you put it in a whole new meaning," Mano said.

Brainy aimed at Mano, but when he fired, he was out of water. He looked at it with his mouth making an "o". He looked back at Mano and threw the toy gun aside. He reached back, and pulled out another toy. A yo-yo!

"Please, what will you do with that?" Mano smirked.

Brainy smirked and swung his yo-yo, it wrapping around Mano's legs, making him loose balance and fall to the ground. Brainy smirked. However, The Persuader hit Brainy in the back of his head with the helm of his axe. Brainy fainted and fell to the ground. He picked up the little kid by the hair and walked over to the Emerald Empress. She smirked and held the little kid by the hair. Superman growled as he got to his knees.

"Let Brainy go," Superman ordered.

"You're in no position to demand anything Superman," the evil woman said. "Now, what makes this little thing tick?"

Her finger was close to Brainy's face, when his eyes shot open and he bit her finger. She yelped in pain.

"Let go of me you brat!" she yelled.

Brainy didn't obey. He continued to bite her. The eyeball saw this, and immediatly shot beams at Brainy. Both Brainy and the Emerald Empress were hit by the eyeball. They yelled in pain, and both fell to the ground. Superman's eyes widened.

"Brainy!" he yelled.

He got to his feet and shot his laser vision at the remaining Fatal Five. The eyeball aimed for him, but he shot at it. The Persuader got up and stared at Superman, who was next to the hurt Brainy.

"Fall back!" he ordered.

Validus, picked up whoever he could, then the Fatal Five took off, but were stopped by the Science Police, who arrested them with the help of the now back to consiousness Legionnaires. Superman held Brainy in his arms. Brainy was a little banged up, but nothing the group couldn't fix.

"Brainy," he whispered.

Saturn Girl placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Superman, let's get him back to the tower," she said.

He nodded. He was about to take flight when he felt something squirm in his grip. He looked down and his eyes widened when he watched Brainy jump out of his arms and ran to where Validus use to be. He then got on his knees and looked around.

"Brainy?" Superman asked.

"Where is it?" Brainy asked. "Aha!"

He picked up the water gun and smiled, placing it somewhere on his person. He then walked over to the Science Police van that was still here. Superman blinked as he watched the little android crawl into the van. He crawled over to Mano and began to untie the yo-yo.

"Hey you brat, go away!" Mano said.

"Quiet, you have something of mine and I want it back," Brainy said. "So quit moving."

Brainy sucessfully untied the yo-yo, then got outside of the van. He sat down on the ground and began to rewind his yo-yo. Tharok, who was closes to the doors, looked down at Brainy.

"You know kid, if I could move, I would disenagrate you," Tharok said, trying to spook the kid.

The kid didn't look up at Tharok.

"No you wouldn't, my big brother wouldn't allow it," Brainy said, stating it matter-of-factly.

"Oh yea? Who's your big brother?" Tharok asked.

"I am," Superman said, now standing next to Brainy.

Brainy smiled and pointed up at Superman.

"Yea, he is," Brainy said, grinning happily.

The Science Police closed the van's doors and took off. The Legion smiled as they watched them go, though they were more happy that Brainy was alright. Brainy finished rewinding his yo-yo and placed it on his person, then got up. Superman picked him up.

"Say, where's your blanket?" Superman asked.

"Oh! Right here!" Brainy said, grabbing his blanket.

Superman smiled.

"Okay, let's go home," he said.

The Legion took to the sky.

"Say Brainy, where did you get the toys?" Phantom Girl asked.

"Um ... about that," Brainy said. "You might get something called a ... bill right?"

"A bill?" Lightning Lad asked.

"Yea, Suppy never left me money to buy the toys so walked out with them," Brainy said, looking as innocent as possible.

Superman sighed.

"Next time Brainy, try not to steal stuff," he said.

"Okay big brother," Brainy said. "I'll try not to."

"Wonder how much the bill will be," Lighting Lad said, mostly to himself.

To be continued ...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Okay, here's the nineth one! Sorry for the bad ending, but I couldn't think of anything else. As for the water gun, apparently Brainy has a whole room full of weapons, so the water gun seemed like a weapon Brainy would have. So, what will happen now? So, review and tell me what you think so far. Bye-bye!


	10. Lightning Lad's Day with Brainy

Disclaimer: Me: Hi everyone. Here's Chapter Ten everyone. Hope you all like it.

Title: What Happened to Brainy?

Author: AnimeGirl 144

Chapter 10: Lightning Lad's Day with Brainy

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lightning Lad woke up with a yawn and looked at his clock. It read 8:00 am. He groaned and forced him up. He got out of bed and changed into his usual uniform. He walked out of his room with a yawn and walked down to the kitchen to grab himself some food. He walked inside and saw that no one was inside the kitchen. There was however, a note. He picked it up to see that it was from Bouncing Boy and the others. he read it outloud.

"_Lightning Lad, we've been called on a recent mission and might not be back for a little while. We would have taken you, but we needed someone to stay here and watch over Brainy. So, we'll be back as soon as possible. Watch over Brainy." - Saturn Girl._

_"Also, don't let Brainy have too much sugar or get anywhere near the weapons room." - Superman_

_"Right, because that's what I was going to do," _Lightning Lad thought.

Lightning Lad rolled and sighed. He crumbled up the paper and threw it in the trash can. He turned and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw the small Brainy. Brainy was looking up at Lightning Lad with a raised eyebrow.

"You okay Lighty?" Brainy asked.

Lightning Lad sighed as he felt his heartbeat slow downw to normal speed.

"Yea, I'm okay," he said.

"Okay, so can I have some ice cream?" Brainy asked grinning.

"Ye-NO!!" Lightning Lad said, quickly realizing what Brainy was trying to do.

Brainy's grin disappeared as he looked at Lightning Lad with a bit of annoyence.

"You and big brother don't let me have some ice cream," Brainy said, crossing his arms.

"Brainy, we've all seen what happens when you have ice cream!" Lightning Lad said. "I'll just make you some pancakes."

Brainy's face looked like he had just seen the scariest thing in the universe. Lightning Lad noticed and looked at Brainy with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"You can cook?"

Lightning Lad turned and placed his hands on his hips and looked at Brainy.

"Yea," he answered.

"Good?"

"What do you mean by that?!"

"Well, Ghosty told me that you can't cook very well," Brainy said.

"So I set the kitchen on fire _one_ time, so what? Who hasn't?" Lightning Lad asked.

"Not me," Brainy said.

"Well you haven't used the stove," Lightning Lad said.

"Big brother won't let me. He says it can hurt me," Brainy said.

"Right, meaning you don't have a say in it," Lightning Lad said.

Brainy shrugged.

"Now be quiet and let me make you some breakfast," Lightning Lad said.

"Okay," Brainy said. "So where's the fire extingushier?"

"Under the counter-HEY!" Lightning Lad exclaimed as he watched Brainy get the extinguisher.

Brainy sat the extinguisher at the foot of his chair and sat down, smiling ever-so innocently (though it held a bit of evilness behind it, not evil evil, just little kid evil). Lightning Lad glared a bit, but started making breakfast.

_"Little smart butt,"_ Lightning Lad thought.

(Another irony )

-------------------------

"See, told you I could cook," Lightning Lad said as he and Brainy walked to Brainy's playroom.

"Yea, but now we have lost a pan," Brainy said.

"Shush, we'll get a new one to replace it later," Lightning Lad said.

Brainy shrugged.

"Whatever you say," Brainy said as they walked into his playroom.

Brainy immediatly ran to his little plastic playhouse and slid down the slide. Lightning Lad sat on the closes chair and watched Brainy enjoy himself. He noticed that Brainy's blanket laied on the floor, next to a pillow. Both were infront of a tv set.

"Brainy, why is your blanket and a pillow infront of the tv set?" Lightning Lad asked.

"I was watching a Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny marathon," Brainy said, running back into the plastic playset then sliding down the slide again.

"A Gundam what?" Lightning Lad asked, clearly confused.

"Gundam Seed and Gundam Seed Destiny," Brainy said. "Both are from the past, but Bouncing Boy found them for me."

"And you like them?"

"Yea, especially the songs that Lacus Clyne sings," Brainy replied, sliding down the slide again.

"Who?" Lightning Lad asked.

"Hear, just listen," Brainy said, getting a cd.

He placed the cd in the futuristic dvd thing. He apparently burned the music from the dvd to the cd so he could have the songs he likes without having to look for it on the dvd. The cd played three songs: "Quiet Night", "Water Evidence", and "Fields of Hope" (listen to the three of them, they're very good!). Lightning Lad was surprised, because the songs were actually good. When the songs ended, Brainy took the cd out of the dvd and placed it in a cd case. Brainy looked at Lightning Lad.

"So, what did you think Lighty?"

"Not bad."

Brainy smiled, then continued to play. Lightning Lad quickly left to get a quick drink. When he came back, he saw that Brainy had crashed and was now asleep on the ground; his head resting on the pillow and the blanket over him, keeping him warmth. Lightning Lad smiled a bit. He then picked up the cd case and placed the cd in the dvd player. He didn't mind the songs, and actually wanted to listen to them. He sat down and listened to the music. The songs didn't upset Brainy at all, so he continued to stay asleep. When the songs ended, he placed the cd back in the case. He looked at Brainy and smiled. Brainy was tired, but suddenly, the little android woke up.

"Hey Ligthy?" Brainy said.

"Yea?"

"...Can I have ice cream?"

"..."

Silence fell over the two.

"Why do you want ice cream?"

"Because you had burnt my pancakes," Brainy said.

Lightning Lad hung his head and groaned.

"How about a sucker?" Lightning Lad asked.

"Okay."

He opened the cubert door and there was a jar of suckers. Brainy picked the purple one. He unwrapped it and began to suck on it. Lightning Lad closed the cubert door and walked back to the playroom with Brainy in his arms. Brainy was very content with the sucker; it was like his pacifier.

"So Brainy, what flavor is that?" Lightning Lad asked.

"Blasting Grape!" Brainy chirped, placing the sucker back in his mouth.

Lightning Lad shook his head with a small chuckle. He wondered, was he like that when he was little? Was he carefree and funny? Well funny of course! And-

"Hey Lightning Lad?" Brainy's voice said, cutting off his thoughts.

"Yea?" Lightning Lad asked.

"You're about to make us hit the wall," Brainy said.

Lightning Lad looked a little too late. Brainy had jumped out of his arms, so when Lightning Lad hit the wall, Brainy didn't get hurt. Lightning Lad fell back, but sat up and rubbed his head.

"Where did that come from?" he said to himself.

"You should pay better attention to where you're going when you have a little kid like me in your arms," Brainy said, making himself sound like he was scowlding Lightning Lad.

"Yea, yea," Lightning Lad said, getting up.

His belt began to blink. He looked at Brainy.

"Brainy, head to your playroom and stay there, got it?"

"Where are you going?"

"I have to take care of something, so do as I say, got it?"

Brainy sighed.

"Fine," he said.

"Good," Lightning Lad said, taking to the air and flying off.

Brainy sighed again and walked to his playroom.

"I can't believe he left," Brainy said, as he entered the playroom.

"But we can," new voices said, making Brainy stop in his tracks.

He stared wide eyed at the people before him.

"No," he whispered with terrified eyes.

The sucker slipped from his hand, and landed on the floor, next to his blanket.

To be continued ...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Okay, here's the tenth one! What's about to happen? Where's Lightning Lad going, and who's the guys in Brainy's playroom? Read to find out. So, review and tell me what you think so far. Continue to read because I promise you, it's getting good, and the Legion is almost close to realizing why Brainy was turned into a little kid. So, for now, bye-bye!


	11. Saving Brainy From Colu

Disclaimer: Me: Hi everyone. Here's Chapter Eleven everyone. Hope you all like it. This might be a long chapter. Also, sorry if it's not a very good chapter. **IMPORTANT NOTE: **Don't know much about Colu, so please deal with me as I write about Colu. Thank you.

Title: What Happened to Brainy?

Author: AnimeGirl 144

Chapter 11: Saving Brainy From Colu

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lightning Lad arrived only to see that where he landed, was where the other Legionnaires were. His eyes widened, but before saying anything, he saw that the thing they were fighting was something like a cerberus, only more of them.

Lightning Lad threw a lightning bolt at it and it hit in one of the eyes, making that head whimper. Lightning Lad did the same with the other dogs, making them whimper. Superman grabbed his beat up dog and tied it with Lightning Lad's. He swung it around, then threw it out into space.

The other's knocked their dogs out, and Superman did the same, all of them going to space. They sighed and finally realized that Lightning Lad was there, which meant that he wasn't with Brainy. So who was with Brainy? Superman walked over to Lightning Lad.

"Lightning Lad, what are you doing here?" Superman asked.

"Well, I got a call that someone needed my help," Lightning Lad said.

"I think it was a fake," Superman said.

"So then, who's with Brainy?" Phantom Girl asked.

"Uhhh..." Lightning Lad said, sounding and looking like an idiot.

Superman's eyes widened. He took off like a speeding bullet to the Tower. He didn't know why, but he had a sickening feeling in his sotmach that something bad had just happened. He arrived at the Tower, and instead of going inside and looking around, he used his x-ray vision to see if Brainy was in there. He couldn't see him.

"No," Superman whispered.

He flew inside and went to the playroom, only to see the sucker and the blanket. Brainy was no where to be seen. He flew to Brainy's room, but Brainy wasn't there. He checked everywhere he thought Braiy would be, but Brainy wasn't there. He tightened his fist and he angrily punched the wall closes to him, almost shattering it. He heard the others arrive, so he went down to them.

But they already knew.

When he arrived in the main Lounge, the others turned and looked at him from COMPUTO. He was angry, but he kept his anger in check. Now wasn't the time to get angry. It was time to find Brainy. He walked over to them.

"Have you found where he went or who took him?" Superman asked.

"Unfortunatlly, we have," Saturn Girl said.

She pressed a button and pressed a button that showed a replay on the playroom. They placed one in there for an occasion just like this. On the tape, they saw Brainy walk into the room, only to be encountered by two Coluans. Brainy dropped the sucker, and in a bright flash of light, the trio was gone. Superman stared with wide eyes.

"These two must have sent a false mission for Lightning Lad to go to, just so they could get Brainy," Bouncing Boy said.

"How did they find him?" Superman asked.

"Who knows, maybe they finally decided to go after him and found him here," Triplicate Girl said.

"So where's Colu?" Superman asked.

"It's on the far side of the galaxy, it may take us about a 4 hour trip and-Superman?" Bouncing Boy asked, turning to see Superman walk towards the door.

"Superman, where are you going?" Phantom Girl asked.

"I made a promise, so I'm going to stick with it," Superman said.

(FYI: He made it to himself, it was never out spokenly)

"Hold on Superman," Lightning Lad said.

Superman stopped and turned, only to see that Lightning Lad flew over and landed next to him.

"If you're going to Colu, you're going to need back-up," Lightning Lad said. "So I'm coming."

"You sure?" Superman asked, actually surprised.

Lightning Lad nodded.

"Yea, it was my fault he was taken anyways," Lightning Lad said, the guilt making his stomach turn.

Superman smiled and nodded. Timber Wolf walked over.

"You'll both need someone to watch you're backs, so I'll be going as well," Timber Wolf said.

Superman and Lightning Lad nodded. Superman looked at the others.

"Anyone else?" Superman asked.

Phantom Girl shrugged and walked over to them.

"Why not. It's not like I'm going to do anything else today," she said.

"I'll go too," Bouncing Boy said, Triplicate Girl following with a nod.

Superman nodded. They all looked at Saturn Girl.

"Saturn Girl?" Lightning Lad asked.

Saturn Girl nodded.

"Someone has to keep you all on track," Ssturn Girl said, walking over to them.

Superman nodded with a smile.

"Then we're all in this together," Superman said. "We're going to bring Brainy back."

"Right!" they said in unison.

--------------------

"Why did you run away from Colu Brainiac 5?" a Coluan asked.

Brainy laied on what looked like an experimentation table. A blinding light was in his eyes, but he was terrifed to death. Though, he was brave enough to answer.

"Because I don't like it here," he said, mustering what ever power he had to not sound terrified.

"Why don't you like it here Brainiac 5?" another Coluan asked.

"Because this place is dark and mean, and I didn't like it here," Brainy said, sounding like he was going to yell.

"And that's why you left, Brainiac 5?"

"Yes!"

"And you do know what happens to those who leave, don't you Brainiac 5?"

The sound that didn't sound too friendly started, and Brainy's eyes widened in fear.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" he yelled.

------------------------

"Are we there yet Bouncing Boy?" Superman asked.

"Almost, there, just a few more-" he stopped when the planet came into sight. "There it is!"

Everyone looked and saw the planet. Something about the planet made Superman's stomach turn in disgust. The planet looked dead, and almost inhabited, but they knew that things lived there.

"Can we land undetected?" Lightning Lad asked.

"Sure," Bouncing Boy said, typing in somethings.

In seconds, the ship became invisible. Hopefully, the Coluans wouldn't detect the ship as they landed on the planet. They got out of the ship only to be hit by dense air.

"How can anyone breath like this?" Triplicate Girl asked.

(I don't know if Colu has a yellow sun, so to be safe, Colu has a yellow sun.)

"Don't know, but we need to get going," Superman said, walking ahead of the others.

The group walked on, trying to find where Brainy might be held. They saw what looked to be a city, but it looked destroyed. They carefully walked on.

"Saturn Girl, can you sense anyone?" Lightning Lad asked.

"Yes, but very faint," Saturn Girl said.

"What about Brainy?" Superman asked from the front.

Saturn Girl closed her eyes, then reopened them in seconds.

"No, not yet," she said.

Superman didn't make a comment, fearing the worst.

"Hey guys, look at that!" Triplicate Girl gasped.

Everyone looked up and either gasped, or widened their eyes. On a high hill was a dark looking place, making a creepy feeling go up and down their spine.

"Something tells me he's in there," Timber Wolf said.

"Then lets find out," Superman said.

Superman took to the sky with the others following behind. They landed infront of the doors. Superman closed his eyes, then reopened them. He tried using his x-ray vision, but he couldn't see through the doors. He turned it off and looked confused.

"I don't get it, why can't I see through?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at the others.

"It's lead," Lightning Lad said.

"What's wrong with lead?" Superman asked.

"It's the only thing that you can't see through," Saturn Girl explained.

Superman sighed, "Fine, we'll do this the hard way."

He grabbed the sides of the door and ripped it off it's hinges, throwing it to the side. He walked in first and the others followed in. Everything was quiet, the others looking all around them.

"I've seen this scene before," Bouncing Boy said, getting a bit nervous. "Right about now, a monster would come up, and grab the easiest, and-"

"Bouncy," Triplicate Girl, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He jumped and screamed. This caused Lightning Lad to bust out laughing. Superman looked back and rose an eyebrow, then fought to not laugh. Right about now, Brainy probably would explain how illogical any of Bouncing Boy's movies would come true. Superman looked down their path after hearing something.

"Come on guys, we need to keep moving," Superman said.

The others nodded and followed him down their path. They stopped and looked to see that they were at a fork in the road, three lanes leading three different ways.

"So, what now?" Timber Wolf asked.

Without turning to look at the group, Superman gave them instructions.

"Saturn Girl, Triplicate Girl, and Phantom Girl, go down the right lane. Lightning Lad, Timber Wolf, and Bouncing Boy, go down the left lane. I'll go down the middle," Superman said.

"Right," the others said in unison.

The seven flew down the lanes that they were assigned to.

-----------------------

"I hope we find Brainy soon," Phantom Girl said.

"Me too," Triplicate Girl said.

"I can sense something," Saturn Girl said. "I don't know what it is, but it is something."

"Then lets go, maybe it's Brainy!" Phantom Girl said, getting up and flying down the hall with the other two following after.

They flew down and came to one door. They slammed it open and their eyes widened at what they saw.

-------------------------

Superman flew down the middle hallway at fast speed. He too came upon a door that he ripped open and flew in. He looked around the dark room, when the lights suddenly flashed on.

"We've been expecting you, Superman," a voice said.

Superman's eyes adjested to the lights and looked around. He was in a council room, Coluans all around him on high stands. Superman stood ready to fight.

"Do you honestly think you can take us all on?" a Coluan asked.

"I know I can," Superman said, determination in his voice. "I'm going to find Brainy, and bring him back to Earth."

"Only if you can find him," another Coluan said.

"I will," Superman said.

"Superman, guess what?!" Phantom Girl's excited voice called over his ring.

"What is it?" he asked, a little annoyed.

"We found Brainy!"

Superman blinked as a small gasp escaped his mouth. The room was silent. Superman looked up at the Coluans, a smirk on his face.

"You see, we're taking him back to Earth," Superman said.

"Can you take him back in one piece?" another Coluan asked, raising it's arm at Superman and shooting.

Superman dodged the shots and returned it with his laser eyes. Just then, one of the Coluans threw a green rock and it landed next to Superman. Superman felt extremely weak.

"What... what is that?" he asked, placing a hand to his head.

"Your only weakness," a Coluan said.

Just then, a lightning bolt hit the green rock, shaterring it into little pieces. Superman looked and saw Lightning Lad and the other boys in the whole that Lightning Lad probably made. The Coluans were surprised, but shot lasers at the four. They dodged them all and shot back, making them hit the lasers on mark. The Coluans growled.

"Why did you take Brainy from Earth?!" Superman demanded.

"Aside from our laws, we were told to," a Colu said.

"What? Who told you to?" Bouncing Boy asked.

"Do you honestly think we'd tell _you?_" one of the Coluans questioned. "Why would we? For that matter, why would you go to all this trouble to save him?"

"He's our friend, and we don't leave our friends behind!" a new voice said.

Everyone looked in the room to see the girls with the sleeping form of Brainy in Phantom Girl's arms. The girls were glaring at the Coluans. Those Coluans did _not_ want to see _their_ wrath.

"Fine then, if you truely want him, then go ahead and go," a Coluan said. "Know that you have dug your own grave."

Everyone turned to leave the room.

"Superman, know that he was built for a reason," a Coluan said. "And his reason is to destroy the universe."

Superman growled and glared at them.

"He will **never **do _that_," Superman said.

"Never is a strong word," the same Coluan said.

Superman narrowed his eyes before turning on his heel and walking out of the room. The Coluans watched.

"Either way Superman, Earth and the universe will be destroyed, whether it happens here, or on Earth," a Coluan said.

"That is correct," a new voice from out of the shadows said, snickering a bit. "And I am sure the Legion will be in a shock when that little android attacks."

--------------------------------

On the spaceship that was taking them back home, the girls were fixing Brainy. His body took a lot of damage, but they were worried about his insides. Luckily, no major damage took place. Superman sat on a seat and watched from the background, praying that Brainy would be alright. Triplicate Girl wiped the sweat from her brow and looked at Superman with a smile.

"Don't worry, he's going to be okay now," Triplicate Girl said. "Nothing major is wrong with him."

Superman looked too busy thinking about something. Saturn Girl noticed and placed a shoulder on his hand.

"Superman, it's okay. We brought him back, he's safe," she said.

"I couldn't keep my promise," Superman muttered.

"Superman," Phantom Girl sighed. "Not every one can keep their promises."

Superman noticed how similar that sounded to what Brainy told him back at the Quavermass 12 (spelt it right?).

_"You can't save everyone Superman," Brainy said, offering the chip to Superman again. "I have to face my fears... on my own."_

Superman looked back at the table Brainy was laying on, and could tell he was sleeping. Superman looked back at the ground. Suddenly, Briany began to stir from his slumber. Superman got up and walked over to the table. Brainy's eyes slowly opened and he turned his head to see his concerned friends. He knew he was not in Colu anymore.

"Brainy, you okay?" Superman asked in a soft voice.

Brainy looked at him and he began to tear up, placing his arms in the air. Superman blinked, not understanding but took a guess and picked up Brainy off of the table. He sat back in his seat and held Brainy as he cried. The other Legionnairs watched.

"It's okay Brainy, you're not going back," Superman said, whispering comforting words in his ear.

Brainy shook as he cried.

"Yo-you said I-I would-wouldn't go b-back," Brainy said through sobs. "Y-you di-didn't keep yo-your word."

Superman looked down a bit.

"I know Brainy, I'm sorry," Superman said.

Brainy continued to shake and cry. He really didn't like Colu, and it scared him. From the driving seat, Bouncing Boy looked back at the screen.

"Let's go home," he said, his voice almost cracking.

The rest of the trip home was silent, save the sobs from Brainy. The question on everyone's mind was: Can Brainy forgive them?

To be continued ...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Okay, here's the eleventh one! Poor Brainy. But he's okay now! But who's the new guy? What did the Coluans mean? And can Superman and the other Legionnaires earn back Brainy's trust? Read to find out! Bye-bye!


	12. Brainy's Storytelling

Disclaimer: Me: Hi everyone. Here's Chapter Twelve everyone. Hope you all like it. Sorry if this chapter is lame.

_**"Superman telling a story"**_

_**IMPORTANT: **_**I am doing a poll for another one of my LoSH fic that I want to start after this fic.**

**Question 1: Who is scarier, Darkseid or Imperix?**

**Question 2: Who is eviler (sp?), Darkseid or Imperix?**

**Please submit answers in your review. Thank you.**

Title: What Happened to Brainy?

Author: AnimeGirl 144

Chapter 12: Brainy's Storytelling

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been three days after they returned Brainy from Colu. Since then, Brainy became quiet and secluded to himself. He would either lock himself up in his room, or lock himself in his playroom. He would rarely speak to anyone, and if he did speak, he ironically spoke to Superman.

So, there the two were, about 3 o'clock, with Brainy playing with his toys and Superman watching him. Superman was pratically watching him 24/7! Brainy wasn't laughing like he normally would. He was silently playing. Triplicate Girl and Bouncing Boy walked in. Bouncing Boy sat next to Superman.

"How's he doing?" Bouncing Boy asked.

"Don't know, he hasn't said a word," Superman said, watching Triplicate Girl walk over to Brainy. "Bouncing Boy, what does she have in her hands?"

Bouncing Boy chuckled guiltingly.

"Well, uh..." he said.

"Brainy?" Triplicate Girl said.

Brainy looked up, and his eyes widened when he saw what was in her hands. She smiled.

"I... ice cream?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Yep," she said. "Here."

Brainy took the ice cream cone in his hands, and instead of devouring it, he slowly licked it. He was happy he finally got some ice cream, and it was his favorite flavor! It was a plus! Superman smiled a bit.

"Hopefully there's no side effects," Superman said.

Yea, I don't think I want to see him bounce off the walls again," Bouncing Boy said.

"Me neither," Triplicate Girl said.

"Triplicate Girl, come in!" Saturn Girl's voice said.

"Yea Saturn Girl?" Triplicate Girl asked over the ring.

"We need you, Bouncing Boy, and Superman to come with us!" Saturn Girl said.

Superman didn't look reluctant to go. He looked over at Brainy, who was still eating his ice cream.

"I can't leave him alone again," Superman said.

"What can we do?" Bouncing Boy. "Saturn Girl sounds like we need to get going."

"But-"

"Go."

Everyone looked at Brainy with a soundless gasp. He was holding his ice cream cone and looked at them with a stare, that almost reseambled the old Brainy.

"Brainy? Wh-what about you?" Superman asked.

"The others need you," Brainy said, meakly smiling. "Besides, I'll be okay big brother."

Superman silently gasped when he heard Brainy call him his big brother again. Superman got up and nodded.

"Okay, I'll be back as soon I as I can," Superman said. "Stay in here so I know where you'll be okay?"

Brainy nodded.

"Okay," he said, watching the three run off.

Brainy looked a bit sad mixed with concern.

"Good luck," he said.

------------------------------

Superman and the team arrived back from the mission at about 5:30. Superman walked down the hall to Brainy's Playroom. He walked inside and smiled when he saw that Brainy was curled up on the chair Superman had sat on once. His blanket was the only thing giving him warmth. Superman walked over and picked up the little android. Brainy stirred from his sleep when he felt the movement. He looked up and saw that Superman was back. Brainy smiled a bit as they walked to his bedroom. They entered the room and Superman placed Brainy in his bed.

"Big brother?" Brainy said, catching his attention.

"Yes?" Superman asked.

"Can you... read me a bedtime story?" Brainy asked.

"A bedtime story?" Superman asked. "Okay."

Brainy jumped out of bed and grabbed a book and ran to Superman, holding it up to him. Superman noticed it was very old, but nicey preserved. It was a book called Walt Disney's Treasury of Children's Classics. He smiled, remembering some things about Disney classic stories. He pulled up a chair and sat in it as Brainy crawled up onto Superman's lap so he could read and see the colorful pictures. Brainy wrapped himself in his warm red blanket. Superman smiled and opened the book to the table of contents.

"So Brainy, which story?" Superman asked.

"This one!" Brainy said, his finger pointing to the story _Pinocchio_.

Superman nodded and turned to the page that _Pinocchio_ was on.

_**"There was once a poor woodcarver named Geppetto who made fantastic clocks and music boxes and every kind of toy you can imagine, each one a work of art. Geppetto, who almost never had enough to eat, thought that if he made a clever wooden puppet that could dance and turn somersaults in the air he could travel with it and earn his bit of bread and glass of wine. So he found a good smooth piece of wood and, taking up his tools, he carved a little boy, painted him in bright colors, and gave him the name Pinocchio.**_

_**"The puppet could walk and dance very well if Geppetto pulled its strings. But the woodcarver, who lived a lonely life with only his goldfish, Cleo, and his cat, Figaro, for comapany, thought, "Wouldn't it be wonderful if Pinocchio was a real boy?**__**" That night when everyone was sound asleep the Blue Fairy came down from her star in the sky and touched Pinocchio with her wand. The puppet's strings disappeared at her touch, while the Blue Fairy recited these words:**_

_**Little puppet made of pine,**_

_**Wake! The gift of life is thine!**_

"What's thine?" Brainy asked.

"It's an old english saying, meaning yours. She's giving life to Pinocchio, meaning that thine means Pinocchio," Superman explained.

"Oh!" Brainy said, his mouth making an "o".

"Now then," Superman said, _**"Pinocchio was startled to find that he could move by himself and could even talk. "Am I a real boy?" he asked in amazement. But the fairy explained that to become a real boy he would have to prove himself brave, truthful, and unselfish, and would have to learn to choose between right and wrong. "Then, someday, you **__will __**be a real boy, Pinocchio," she promised.**_

_**"The Blue Fairy appointed Jiminy Cricket-a talking cricket, who had lived a hundred years and more in the house- to be Pinocchio's conscience and to teach him the difference between right and wrong. As she faded away in the glow of her bright star, her voice drifted back, "Remember Pinocchio, be a good boy and let your conscience be your guide."**_

_**"The next morning when he awoke, Gepetto was overjoyed to find that Pinocchio was truly alive. "You must go to school now," he told the puppet, "to learn thins and get smart, so you can become a real boy." And the old woodcarver sold his only coat in order to buy Pinocchio schoolbooks and a shiny red apple like the other children's. Pinocchio was so grateful that he threw his arms around Geppetto's neck and thanked him again and again. "I shall learn to read at school today, Father, " he promised, and off he skipped, with Jiminy Cricket at his heels.**_

_**"But on the way to school Pinocchio was stopped by a couple of scheming rascals, J. Worthington Foulfellow, the fox, and his companion Gideon, the ally cat. The minute they laid eyes on the puppet without strings they knew he would be worth a fortune to Stromboli, a showman who owned a traveling puppet theater. "A little wodden boy! What an act!" They convinced Pinocchio that the theater was an easier road to sucess than school. Jiminy Cricket tried his best to persuade the puppet that he must turn his back on temptation and go to school instead, but Pinocchio, happily trusting his new friends, refused to listen. "Hi-diddle-dee-dee," he sang, "an actor's life for me."**_

"_**Pinocchio was a great sucess on the stage, where the audience rained gold and silver coins on him. When Stromboli realized how much money he could make, he placed the valuable puppet in a cage. Pinocchio wept then for his father, Geppetto, and his good conscience, Jiminy, neither of whom he expected ever to see again. But Jiminy Cricket did not give up so easily, and that night he found his way to poor Pinocchio's cage.**_

_**"While Jiminy was trying to comfort the puppet, the Blue Fairy appeared again. When she asked Pinocchio why he hadn't gone to school, the puppet invented a long story about being kidnapped by two monsters. As he told it, his wooden nose grew longer and longer with each lie, until finally it was a small tree with branches and leaves sprouting from it.**_

Brainy gasped and clamped his two hands over his mechanical nose.

"Will my nose grow too?" Brainy asked, looking up at Superman with his hands still over his nose.

Superman chuckled.

"Only if you tell lies," Superman said.

"Then I won't tell lies!" Brainy said.

"That's the right thing to do," he said. _**"Pinocchio was frightened. "What's happened?" he asked. "You are telling a lie that keeps growing and growing, as plain as the nose on your face," the fairy replied. Pinocchio promised to be truthful and good from then on, so the Blue Fairy touched his cage with her wand. "This is the last time I can help you," she said, as she freed him. Pinocchio, his nose back to normal, set off to race Jiminy Cricket back to Geppetto's house.**_

_**"Meanwhile, at the Red Lobster Inn, those two scamps, J. Worthington Foulfellow and Gideon, were plotting new mischief. They had found a wicked coachman who collected stupid little boys who played hooky from school. "I takes 'em to Pleasure Island," he explained, "and they never comes back-as boys." The coachman winked an eye. "I'll pay you a gold piece for every boy you bring me. We leaves at midnight."**_

_**"Once again Foulfellow and Gideon tricked Pinocchio into going with them. The puppet had been racing Jiminy Cricket home when he met the fox and the cat. They convinced Pinocchio that he needed a vacation at Pleasure Island for the sake of his health, and they personally handed him over to the coachman with the ticket for his fare. With a full load of boys, the coach, pulled by six little donkeys, clattered off to the ferry-boat dock. Luckily Jiminy Cricket had run after Pinocchio and, just in time, he hopped up on the lantern under the coach.**_

_**"At Pleasure Island Pinocchio became friendly with a tough boy named Lampwick. "This is a great place-no school, you can fight and wreck the place and no on stops you. Take all the cake, pie, dill pickles, and ice cream you want. Stuff yourself. It's all free," Lampwick told him gleefully.**_

"Ice cream?! Really?!" Brainy asked.

"It's not as glamorous as it may sound," Superman said, looking back at the book. _**"The boys destroyed books and pictures, broke windows, set fire to houses, chopped up furniture, smoked cigars, played cards, and chewed tobacco. "Bein' bad it's lots of fun, ain't it?" Pinocchio said to Lampwick, trying to copy the older boy's way of talking. They were playing cards and smoking when Jiminy Cricket finally found Pinocchio. "Look at yourself!" he scolded. "How do you ever expect to be a real boy?"**_

"Big brother?"

"Yes Brainy?"

"What is all the stuff you read? You know, the smoking, the tobacco, and the cigars," Brainy asked.

"Those are bad things that you should _**never**_use or do, understand?" Superman said, a little bit of scowlding in his voice.

Brainy nodded.

"Okay, I won't," Brainy said.

Superman went back to the book with a nod.

_**"But Pinocchio was having such a good time he refused to leave when Jiminy asked him. He didn't hear the coachman say to one of his helpers, "Give a bad boy enough rope and he'll soon make a donkey **_(A/N: Does anyone want to guess what was suppose to be there? A bad word that's for sure! One that Brainy should not learn or know!) _**of himself." He didn't see the coachman loading a boat with little donkeys. But Jiminy, who had gone down to the dock alone, saw what was happening. The little donkeys brayed and the coachman cracked his whip at them. "Quiet!" he ordered. "You boys had your fun. Now pay for it!"**_

_**"Jiminy sped back to Pinocchio. "Hope I'm not too late!" he panted. Lampwick had already been turned into a braying donkey, and Pinocchio had grown donkey's earrs and a tail. Jiminy managed to get him to the shore before he got any worse, and the two of them swam for the mainland.**_

_**"Geppetto, in the meantime, had gone out to search for his missing son. When Pinocchio and Jiminy Cricket finally came to his house it was dark and empty. They were sitting sadly on the curb, wondering what could have happened to the kindly old man, when a dove dropped a note at their feet. Jiminy read the message aloud-Geppetto, while trying to get to Pleasure Island to find Pinocchio, had been swallowed by Monstro the Whale. He was still alive, in the whale's stomach, at the bottom of the sea.**_

_**"'I'm joing to find him," Pinocchio declared. He set off for the ocean with Jiminy hopping along behind him. "He's a whale of a whale," the cricket warned, "and besides it's dangerous." But Pinocchio was determinded to find his father. When they got to the ocean they plunged into the water and swam until they saw the huge dark shape of Monstro.**_

_**"When the whale opened his jaws, Pinocchio and Jiminy swam into his mouth. There, inside the enormous creature, were Geppetto and his little raft. "Father," cried Pinocchio. "Pinocchio! My son!" Geppetto exclaimed, hugging and kissing the puppet.**_

_**"Together they figured out how to escape. They built a fire inside the whale and, when the smoke made Monstro sneeze, they were ready on the raft and quicly paddled out of his open mouth. Everything worked according to plan until the enraged whale caught sight of the little raft as it headed for shore. He pursued it and smashed it into splinters with his great tail, knocking Geppetto unconscious. Pinocchio bravely rescued his father and then tried to divert the angry whale while Geppetto was carried safely yo shore by a big wave. After being trapped under some rocks, the puppet was finally washed ashore, half drowned.**_

"Will Pinocchio be okay big brother?" Brainy questioned.

"The story's not over yet," Superman said, going back to the book. _**"Sadly Geppetto carried Pinocchio home and put him to bed. He wiped away a tear as he looked at the donkey ears growing out of Pinocchio's head and thought of how brave the puppet had been. Suddenly, the room glowed with bright blue starlight and the Blue Fairy appeared at the bedside. "Awake Pinocchi, awake!" she said. "You have been brave, truthful, and unselfish."**_

_**"Pinocchio sat up and opened his eyes. "Father!" he called. "I'm alive!" Then, looking at his hands, he continued, "And I'm real! **__I'm a real boy__**!" Geppetto, Cleo, and Figaro were overjoyed, and hugged and kissed the good-looking little boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes, who appeared so happy and full of joy.**_

_**"Jiminy Cricket smiled. "He deserved to be a real boy," he said. At that there appeared on his lapel a badge of solid gold with "Official Conscience" spelled out on its ribbon. "Oh, thank you, Ma'am," the cricket chirped, but the Blue Fairy had already vanished. Only a brilliant star winked at Jiminy, its beams sparkling on his golden badge.**_

_**"Contentedly the cricket sang his favorite song:**_

_**When you wish upon a star**_

_**Your dream comes true.**_

_**The End"**_

"Yeah! Pinocchio became a real boy!" Brainy said happily as Superman closed the book.

He looked at the window, before running to the window seal and looked at the sky. He was like that for a while before Superman came up to him.

"What are you doing Brainy?" Superman asked.

"I'm wishing on a star! I want to be a real boy, just like Pinocchio!" Brainy said, looking up at Superman.

Superman was stunned a bit. He had heard that Brainy wanted to become human, he just didn't know Brainy wanted to be human _that _badly. Brainy yawned, snapping Superman out of his thoughts. Superman looked down and picked him up. He laied him on his bed and wrapped him up in the red blanket, then placed the other blankets over him.

"Night Brainy," Superman said.

"Night big brother," the littler one said, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Superman turned out the lights and walked away from Brainy's room. He didn't notice the three circles glow a dark red, and a voice that rang through Brainy's mind all night.

_"You will be the one to kill your friends. No matter what, you will. You must. This is your destiny,"_ the voice rang. _"Now, RISE!!"_

Brainy's red eyes shot open.

To be continued ...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: DUHN-DUHN-DUHN!!! Here's the twlefth one! So, Brainy got his ice cream. YEA! And Superman's got Brainy's trust back!! DOUBLE YEA!! But, this voice, what will happen now? Will something bad happen? And who sent the voice in the head? Read to find out. Bye-bye!


	13. Brainy's Lost It

Disclaimer: Me: Hi everyone. Here's Chapter Thirteen everyone. Hope you all like it.

_**REMINDER: The Villain Poll!, just incase you haven't done so already!**_

**Question 1: Who is scarier, Darkseid or Imperix?**

**Question 2: Who is eviler (sp?), Darkseid or Imperix?**

**Please submit answers in your review. Thank you.**

Title: What Happened to Brainy?

Author: AnimeGirl 144

Chapter 13: Brainy's Lost It!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was morning and Phantom Girl was in the kitchen, making some breakfast for the others. She was cooking the pancakes on her new frying pan, which she labled: **"Phantom Girl's frying pan. DO NOT TOUCH GARTH!"** She sighed a bit but then heard the door slid open.

She looked to see the door slide shut and to see Brainy. His head was down, and shadows covered his eyes. Phantom Girl smiled a bit. She had an uneasy feeling in the back of her mind, but Brainy still barely trusted the other Legionnaires, so him not saying good morning first was common.

"Good morning Brainy," she said happily.

Like she said, him not saying good morning was common. She looked back at the frying pan. She flipped the pancake.

"I'm making pancakes, want some?" she asked.

No answer. She looked at him, but her face looked at him horrifying.

"B-Brainy? What-?"

Brainy was pointing a small gun at her. He looked up at her, and she gasped in horror because his eyes were blood red with the look of death in his pupils. Without saying a word, Brainy pulled the trigger.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

---------------------------

Timber Wolf looked up quickly. He blinked. Lightning Lad and Saturn Girl looked at him.

"What's the matter Timber Wolf?" Saturn Girl asked.

"Did you hear that?" he answered.

"Hear what?" Lightning Lad asked.

"I thought I heard something," he said. "I have this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach."

Before the other two could say anything, Phantom Girl phased through the ceiling and laied on the ground.

"Phantom Girl!" Timber Wolf and Saturn Girl exclaimed.

She was unconsious, but with the last of her energy she had fazed through the ceiling, to get away from Brainy.

"Phantom Girl?" Timber Wolf asked, holding her in his arms. "Who did this to you?"

As if to answer his question, a laser beam just barely hit Lighting Lad's head, but he got out of the way in time. The three looked and their eyes widened and the sight of Brainy pointing the gun at them with an emotionless expression on his face.

"Brainy, what are you doing?" Saturn Girl asked.

Brainy aimed the gun at her and shot. She dodged it, and Lightning Lad looked ready to shoot at him. Saturn Girl grabbed his elbow forcefully, making Lightning Lad look at her.

"Don't do it Lightning Lad!" Saturn Girl said.

"Why not, he's shooting at us?" he asked.

Before the two could continue speaking, Brainy shot at them, being able to hit Lightning Lad and forcing him to hit the wall. Brainy shot three more times until he felt that Lightning Lad wouldn't get up. Timber Wolf got up, Phantom Girl laying at his feet.

"What's Brainy doing?!"

"That's the thing, Brainy isn't doing this. Something's controlling him!" Saturn Girl said.

Timber Wolf dodged the shot and came behind Brainy. He picked up the kid and held him as Brainy squirmed.

"Knock it off Brainy! We're your friends!" Timber Wolf said.

"Please Brainy!" Saturn Girl reasoned. "We don't want to have to hurt you."

Brainy didn't answer as he did a flip in Timber Wolf's arms, getting out of the grip. He jumped back and shot at the two multiple times. The two fell back with a cry of pain. They were all knocked out now. Bouncing Boy and Triplicate Girl came running to the scene.

"What's going on?" Bouncing Boy asked.

Brainy turned on his heel and shot at Bouncing Boy. BB fell back and hit the wall. Triplicate Girl looked in horror, but dodged her shots. She splited into her three forms, and the white form ran to find Superman. Something was wrong with Brainy. The white form of Triplicate Girl heard the cries of pain from the other two forms, but continued to run.

"Superman! Superman!" she called.

She continued to run as fast as she could, and bumped into Superman, making her fall back on her butt hardly. She mummbled a small "ow" and looked up and smiled at the confused Superman. He extended a hand and helped her up.

"You okay?" he asked. "Why were you running so fast?"

"We have a problem," she said.

"And what's that?" he asked.

Before she answered, she heard Brainy's footsteps and turned quickly to see the young android turn the corner. Without missing a beat, he shot at her, making her cry in pain and fall to the ground. Superman looked wide-eyed at the white form of Triplicate Girl, then at Brainy, who was aiming his gun at Superman.

"Brainy, what are you doing?" Superman asked.

Brainy didn't answer as he stepped forward. He was now about ten feet from Superman when he pulled the trigger. Superman looked in horror, but noticed nothing came out. Brainy tried again, and realized the same thing. He looked at it, before throwing it aside and advancing on Superman. Superman would have laughed if it wasn't a serious situation. Brainy was so small, that he could only hit Superman's legs. Brainy continued to hit, before he realized it was usless. He stopped, which made Superman bend to his level and looked square in the tired red eyes.

"Brainy, are you in there?" Superman asked.

Brainy shook his head, not speaking.

"Yes you are! Now I don't know what made you do this, but you need to snap out of this," Superman said, placing a hand on Brainy's shoulder.

Brainy's eyes changed from red to purple in a second with a gasp. He looked at his surroundings, then to Superman's face.

"How... how did I get here?" he asked.

Before Superman answered, Brainy looked down and saw the white form of Triplicate Girl. His eyes shook.

"G-Girly?" he asked. "What happened to her?"

Superman sighed, and that made Brainy realize that he did it. He teared up and began to cry as Superman held the little android. He tried comforting the little android, but the android didn't seem to hear it, as he continued to blame himself. Superman released the little android and picked up the white form of Triplicate Girl and walked down the hall with the guilty Brainy following close behind at his heels. They came to the lounge, and Brainy's eyes only widened more. More guilt and more tears came to his eyes. Superman placed the girl in his arms done next to her other forms and held Brainy has he sobbed again. Superman didn't know what to say. What had made Brainy do this?

-----------------------

Somewhere dark and evil-like (yes I now it's lame, but deal with it! I feel a little random today '), a man was watching the events on a full screen tv (talk about a stalker, huh?). He watched them with an emotionless expression. He was amused, but he was a bit angered.

_"So, it seems that android can attack everyone else, but Superman,"_ the man said. _"Why?"_

He watched, and his question was answered. Superman continued to comfort Brainy, who cried into him.

_**"Why big brother?" Brainy asked through his sobs. "Why did I do this?"**_

_**"I... I don't know Brainy," Superman said.**_

_"So, the young android considers him his brother. How annoying,"_ the man said.

He got up from his seat and walked past a small table with a single object on the table. A door slid open, and light entered the dark room. The light shone on the object to show that it was a photograph. In the photo was the picture of two people; three males and a female.

_"If only he knew how annoying siblings can be,"_ the man said as the door slid shut, the light going off of the photograph.

--------------------

Inside the medbay room, the other Legionnaires were feeling much better. On an examination table near by, Brainy was offline with Superman and Saturn Girl examining Brainy. Sadly, they couldn't find anything wrong with Brainy. They knew it was wrong to think that, but they really wanted to find something wrong with him.

"This makes no sense. How was he able to hurt everyone on his own?" Saturn Girl asked. "I could have sworn that Brainy was being controlled."

"He was," Superman said, his voice daring the others to try and prove him wrong. "I don't know why, but I just know that Brainy didn't attack you guys."

"So, what do we do? And how was he controlled?" Phantom Girl asked.

"We'll continue to watch over him," Superman said.

"Right, so what about _how_ he turned out this way?" Phantom Girl said, sounding a bit annnoyed.

"Well, those good for nothing Coluans could have done it!" Lightning Lad said.

"Or that hit from the Emerald Empress," Timber Wolf said.

"What about the doctor?" Triplicate Girl asked.

Superman looked at her as if she had answered correctly.

"Him? But... why?" Superman asked.

"Because he's evil," the now waking Brainy said.

He had caught the last of the conversation, and wanted to place in his opion.

"Brainy, he's not evil," Superman said, sighing a bit.

"Actually, the little one's correct," a voice said.

To be continued...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Here's the thirteenth one! What's up with Brainy going nuts? And the scary creepy stalker dude? And is it really the doctor that just showed up? Everything (well mostly everything) will be answered in the next chapter, so stay to read and see what will happn. Bye-bye!


	14. A Showdown

Disclaimer: Me: Hi everyone. Here's Chapter Fourteen. Hope you all like it. Sorry if you all think this is either rushed, or if the fighting was lame. But I am so thankful you're with me this long. Please stay with me 'till the end. PLEASE!!! (puppy dog face). Now, for some reason, I feel that I'm not really good with the fighting things. **Note to self: Write better fighting scenes.**

_**REMINDER: The Villain Poll!, just incase you haven't done so already!**_

**Question 1: Who is scarier, Darkseid or Imperix?**

**Question 2: Who is eviler (sp?), Darkseid or Imperix?**

**Please submit answers in your review. Thank you.**

Title: What Happened to Brainy?

Author: AnimeGirl 144

Chapter 14: A Showdown

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The standing group turned on their heels and looked to see a man walk in. He looked to be 15 with uncombed red hair. He had an evil smirk on his face as he glided (not literally) into the room with his red angel wings to his side. He wore all red, even his eyes were red! (Not going into great detail because I don't care about this evil man!!) The group got into a fighting stance and Brainy just looked with wide terrified eyes. He took a small step back.

"That...that's it," Brainy shookingly said. "That's the voice."

"The voice?" Phantom Girl asked.

"_I_ was the one that made your little friend there, not _him,_" the man said.

"Who are you?" Satrun Girl asked.

"Well, my human form's name is Dr. Konshi," the man said, mimicking his doctor voice, "otherwise, I am know as Rage."

"Rage? Why Rage?" Triplicate Girl asked.

"You will see why my dear," Rage said, throwing a red fire attack at the group.

The group scattered and the attack burned into the floor, leaving a scorching mark.

"Okay, so you use fire," Lightning Lad said, throwing a lightning bolt at Rage.

Rage jumped and threw a red fire attack at him. It made Lightning Lad fly back. Saturn Girl came up and tried using a psychic attack, but Rage turned and did a flame heel kick. This made her fly back and hit the wall. He smirked, but threw a fire ball at her, just in case. Six pairs of arms curled up around him, grabbing his two arms and his neck.

"Okay buddy, don't move!" the orange form of Triplicate Girl said.

He smirked.

"How cute, you honestly think you can beat me," Rage said.

He closed his eyes then snapped them open, fire in his eyes.

"Wrong move!" he said.

"TRIPLICATE GIRL, MOVE!!" Bouncing Boy yelled.

Too late! Rage's body turned completely to fire, and expanded, forcing the three forms off of him. Timber Wolf lunged at Rage and was able to slash Rage on the back. Rage growled and threw a fire ball at Timber Wolf. He fell to the ground, but Rage continued to throw at least three more fire balls at him until Phantom Girl came up and kicked him back. Rage smirked and threw a fire ball at her, but she fazed through it.

"I see you can faze through any attacks," he said, smirking.

"You bet," she said, also smirking.

"I'm here to tell you that you're wrong," Rage said, taking flight and _**actually**_ fazing threw her.

Her eyes widened as she coughed up blood and fell to the ground. He regained human form and placed his fist out. Bouncing Boy met it. He fell back and Rage kicked Bouncing Boy back, making him hit the wall. That left Superman, and a scared little Brainy.

(Role play: I stand infront of Brainy, protecting him from Rage.

Me: I dare ya to try and hurt him!

Opps, getting off track! Sorry, back to the story!)

Superman flew at fast speed and tried punching Rage, but Rage caught it in his hand. Superman's eyes widened, though Rage's smirk grew as he threw Superman against a wall. He groaned a bit and looked to see Rage walk over. Rage was about to attack, but Brainy skided in, outstretching his arms. The same determination that was usually seen in Superman's eyes were now in his eyes.

"Leave my big brother alone!" Brainy said.

Rage smirked.

"I should have gotten rid of you when I was able to," Rage said, aiming his right hand.

Brainy's eyes widened. A blast of fire hit Brainy, making him fall back in pain. He fell unconsious with a small gasp and landed on the ground. Rage smirked.

"Brainy!" Superman said.

Superman picked up the little kid and looked a bit sad.

"About time I got that little brat," Rage said with a smirk.

Superman growled and blasted his heat vision at Rage. It wasn't enough power, but it did push him back a bit. Rage smirked.

"I see," Rage said. "So you get angry when someone close to you is hurt. Unfortunatlly for you, I power on rage."

"**Shut up!!" **Superman growled as his heat vision intensed.

Rage laughed. What the Legion had never known, and probably won't know, was that with all the rage Superman was dishing out, it only fueled Rage's power even more.

"Please, you should be grateful he even _lived_. I wanted him dead, but brother Darkness wanted him alive," Rage said, bit of disgust coming from his mouth at the end.

"I said **shut up!!"** Superman growled more, almost reaching his power limit.

Rage laugehd more, until something made his eyes widened, when he saw a bright glowing light mix with Superman's attack. He flew back and hit the ground. Superman stopped his attack and was surprised.

"I see you are still the annoying little sister I left behind!" Rage growled as he slowly got back to his feet.

Superman blinked in confusion.

"Little sister?" Superman asked himself.

He turned when he felt someone behind him. He was surprised to see a young girl about 13-years-old. She wore a long white glittering gown, her long white hair going down to her knees, and a pair of white angel wings. She looked at Rage with her glowing white eyes. Rage glared.

"Brother Rage," the girl said.

"Sister Harmony," Rage said. "I should have known you would be here to protect this worthless Legion of Super Heroes."

"I have to, to stop you and Brother Darkness, since Brother Light is not here to stop you," the girl, Harmony, said.

"None of you are strong enough to stop me!" Rage yelled, throwing a fire blast at her.

Harmony lifted a hand and stopped the attack in mid air. Superman's eyes widened, since he had never seen anyone do something like that. Rage growled and continued to throw fire attacks at her. Harmony effortlessly waved them all away. Slowly, the other injuried members looked up to see the fight.

"Wha... what? Who's the... new girl?" asked a hurt Lightning Lad.

"Her name's Harmony," Superman replied.

Everyone looked to see the hurt Brainy now in his arms. They gasped.

_"Brainy,"_ they all thought.

"You were never strong enough to stop me! None of you were!" Rage yelled, his voice sounding hopeless.

"You know that is a lie," Harmony said, taking a step towards him.

Rage growled and threw a very big flame at her, making her actually widened her eyes. It pushed her back and left scorch marks on her arms, but she looked at him. She wove her hand, and a glowing white light was thrown at him, making him fall back again in pain. Harmony slowly walked up to him, who was not getting up. He glared at his sister.

"I am RAGE!! This world needs rage in order to be in chaos!!!" Rage yelled, his voice cracking.

Harmony looked a bit sad as she looked at her older brother. She bent and hand placed a hand on his forehead. He grabbed her wrist, and his hand went on fire, scorching her wrist, but she rebelled and her released after a shock went through his system. She stared at him sadly.

"And this world needs harmony to keep peace," she said.

"How will rage be in the world if I am dead?" he questiong, smirking, thinking he had gotten her.

"Rage will still be in the world, but you will not brother," she said.

She drew an arrow from mid air, and aimed at Rage's heart. She looked regretful.

"I am sorry, big brother," she said, releasing the arrow that pierced his heart.

He looked to be in pain, as blood came from the wound and the mouth, but after a while, he passed away. Harmony was still by his side. When she felt he was gone, she placed her hand over her eyes, and shut them. She got back up and looked at the Legion, who were still trying to get up. She turned and saw the hurt Brainy. She walked over and took Brainy from his hands and placed him on the bed. She waved her hand over his open wound. Anything that was deathly damage, she healed. Anything minor, she left to the Legion. She looked at the girls.

"I have taken care of his major injuries but you can take care of the rest," she said.

The three girls nodded and did as she said. Everyone else watched, including Harmony.

"Excuse me?" Saturn Girl asked.

Harmony looked over at her.

"Who are you?" Saturn Girl asked.

Harmony smiled warmly, giving off a warm aura.

"I am... a friend," she said to the wandering eyes.

To be continued...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: Here's the fourteenth one and what a liar I am! I am **SOOOOOOO **thankful you have all sticked with me this far. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! Now, who is this new person, and why were the two in there calling each other siblings. Also, like I said, really bad fighting scene. But I promise, the next big battle, I'm going to make it as long and as great as it can be! So, until then, bye-bye!


	15. An Explination

Disclaimer: Me: Hi everyone. Here's Chapter Fifteen! So, a fighting scene has gone by and the evil Rage is dead. But who is this Harmony girl? Is she a friend, or will she be just like Dr. Konshi (aka, Rage!)? Also, for my next fic, I have a serious question, _**Does Imperiex's ship have a name? And does Darkseid have a ship? If so, what's it's name?**_

_**LAST REMINDER: The Villain Poll!, just incase you haven't done so already!**_

**Question 1: Who is scarier, Darkseid or Imperiex?**

**Question 2: Who is eviler (sp?), Darkseid or Imperiex?**

**Please submit answers in your review, for this will be the last time you can enter your question. Thank you.**

Title: What Happened to Brainy?

Author: AnimeGirl 144

Chapter 15: An Explination

An hour after the fight in the medbay, everyone was now in Brainy's playroom. They were there to talk aswell as watch over Brainy. Brainy was busy entertaining himself while the older people talked, sitting on the chairs. Harmony sat down and looked at the Legionnaires calmly, knowing they would want to hear a lot. They probably had a lot of questions.

"So, your name is Harmony and that person, Rage, was your brother?" Lightning Lad asked, raising his eyebrow.

"That is correct Lightning Lad," Harmony replied, with a nod. "I have three brothers, well, now I have two."

She handed them a photo and they saw three boys and a little girl. It was the same photo that was in Rage's room earlier. They blinked. They recongized Harmony and Rage, but not the black haired boy with black wings and the blond haired boy with yellow wings. The black haired boy looked emotionless, the blond was smiling like a goof, Rage looked angry, and Harmony was calmly smiling.

"When was this taken? And who are these other two?" Phantom Girl asked.

"I was five when it was taken. The one with black hair, he is Brother Darkness, he was 10 when this was taken. The blond is Brother Light, he was 9 when it was taken. And Brother Rage was only 7," Harmony said. "But, back then, we were not called Darkness, Light, Rage, and Harmony."

"What do you mean?" Triplicate Girl asked.

"To understand, I would have to explain from the beginning," she said. "My brothers and I were born in a small, well, I can't really explain it. It is just the place where we lived. The only way to get there was by a portal. Anyways, our parents loved us very much, and they named Brother Darkness Darien, Brother Light Lennie, Brother Rage Richie, and I Hannah."

"Hey, all your names start with the same letter!" Bouncing Boy said. "D and d. L and l. R and r. And h and h!"

Harmony nodded.

"Yes, that was how we all came up with our names," Harmony said. "Now, we were all loved by our parents. Then one day, the two just... disappeared. Between the time when we knew them and when our parents died, my other brothers began to show signs of their now names. Brother Rage was always angry, cocky, and he kept looking for fights. Brother Darkness was becoming segregated from us, becoming a loner and wanting nothing to do with the family. And Brother Light also became cocky and thought himself better, though he was always happy. Still, they all looked out for me. Then, when mother and father died we... didn't seem to see eye to eye with each other."

"What do you mean?" Saturn Girl asked.

"Well, Brother Darkness became more to himself, before he disappeared completely. Brother Rage and Brother Light always butted heads, before the two just gave up and left. I was left alone at home," Harmony said. "Still, as much as they hated each other, I still loved them. They are the only family I have. But there was a secret I learned, before _and_ after our parents lived."

The Legionnaires blinked. They were confused.

"What was it?" Superman asked.

"Well, everyone knows that everything has an opposite. An example is good and evil," she explained. "For my brother's and I, it was Brother Darkness were opposites Brother Light, while Brother Rage and I were opposites. It seemed that was how it was."

"So, is that why you could beat Rage?" Timber Wolf asked. "Because he was your opposite?"

She nodded.

"Yes, because he fuels on rage and anger. I do not," she said. "Because I had and have no hate for any of my brothers, I overed power him. But I did not do it alone."

They were now more surprised then ever because last time they checked, Harmony and the Legionnaires were the only ones there. So, who else came there and fought Rage?

"Really, who helped you?" Phantom Girl asked.

"All of you," she said with a smile as she looked at Brainy slide down the slide.

"How?" Superman asked, remembering how angry he was back there, figuring his anger helped Rage.

"Well, even though you were all angry and wanted to make Rage pay, which actually fueled his power, you are all superheroes and you want to help the universe stay in peace," Harmony said. "Because of that, you all helped me defeat my Brother Rage."

Phantom Girl seemed to have a happy smile.

"That's awsome! So, even though it didn't seem we beat him, we actually did!" she said.

Harmony nodded.

"Yes, that is correct," she said.

"So, what about your Brother Darkness?" Lightning Lad asked.

"Well, he is more powerful than me," she said. "And from what I can tell, he turned Brainy into his state now."

**"What?!" **Superman exclaimed.

"Yes, I can sense his power on Brainy," Harmony calmly said.

"How can we turn him back?" Bouncing Boy asked.

Harmony shook her head.

"You and I cannot," she said. "Only Brother Light can do that."

"Why?" Triplicate Girl asked.

"Is it 'cause of the opposite things?" Phantom Girl asked.

Harmony nodded.

"Yes, but I don't know what to do because I do not know where Brother Light is," she said, standing up. "I should get going."

"Wait," Superman said, getting up. "How will we know when your Brother Darkness will show up?"

"I will arrive to you can tell you," she said, "I promise."

They nodded.

"In the meantime, either train, or do something else," she said. "While I am gone, I will try to find my brother. Good luck."

With that, there was a flash of white light and Harmony was gone. The Legionnaires sighed and Superman sat back down. First Rage takes over Brainy's mind, then Rage duels it out with them, Harmony appears, and then all of this! It was a very tiring day. He sighed, then felt someone tug at his leg. He cracked open an eye to see a worried, yet sad looking, Brainy.

"Big brother, are you still mad?" he asked.

"Mad about what Brainy?" Superman asked.

Brainy climbed up onto Superman's lap and looked up at him.

"What I did this morning," Brainy said, guilt and regret in his voice.

Superman gave the little android a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Brainy, we're not mad at you because _you_ didn't do it! _Rage_ was the one who made you do it," Superman said.

Brainy smiled when he realized this. Superman smiled, glad to see that Brainy wasn't beating himself up anymore.

"Good, now it's time for your nap," Superman said.

Brainy groaned.

"I do not like naps," he said, mostly to himself.

Superman chuckled as he got up with the little android in his arms and walked to Brainy's room to place him down for a nap. Brainy didn't like the idea though.

In a very, very, _VERY _dark room, a pair of glowing black eyes (black eyes with the white stuff around it glowing) snapped open. It seemed to have an emotionless tone in it's eyes.

"So, Brother Rage is dead, and Sister Harmony has made her appearence on Earth," the voice said. "That only leaves Brother Light. Who will survive, and who will die? This fight will be our last fight with one another. After this, only one will stand."

A small smirk crossed the lips.

"Goodbye dear siblings," the voice said.

The voice's smirk disappeared as the crashing sound of a photograph fell to the ground, ringing out through the whole room. It turned into a sort of a frown.

"Goodbye forever."

To be continued...

Me: Here's the fifteenth one! So, we now know who Harmony is, and her family line. What will happen now? When will Darkness appear? Will Harmony be able to find her brother Light? And if she does, can he change Brainy back? And what does the voice mean? To find out, you need to continue to read the story. So, until then, bye-bye! 


	16. Darkness's Appearance

Disclaimer: Me: Hi everyone. Here's Chapter Sixteen! This is almost close to the ending. Please, bare with me and my lame chapters. Also, I didn't mention this in the chapter before this, but Darkness and Harmony are well educated, sounding very classy. Also, **I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE TWO LAST EPISODES!! Poor Brainy TT**

Title: What Happened to Brainy?

Author: AnimeGirl 144

Chapter 16: Darkness's Appearance

It had been a week since the appearence of Rage, and everything became quiet in New Metropolis. No major crimes that called the whole Legion team to go out. They were all busy anyways. They were staying on their guard for when Harmony's brother Darkness would arrive.

Now usually, someone would be in Brainy's playroom, watching him play or just keep an eye on him, but today, they decided to allow him to have the playroom to himself, and they just kept watch from the servaliance camera in the room.

Superman was at the screen watching it when he felt someone behind him. He turned in Brainy's seat and saw someone that made his eyes widen. He crossed his arms.

"Brainy, what's in your hands?" he asked.

Brainy stopped in his tracks in the hall and looked at Superman.

"In my hands what?" Brainy asked, trying to confuse Superman and hide what was in his hands.

"Brainy, I saw you leave the playroom. Now, do you have ice cream in your hands?" Superman asked.

Brainy looked at him like a sad kicked puppy-dog face which made Superman's eyes widen. Not even the strongest man in the world could resist_ that _face. Before the two said anything, Lightning Lad walked in, not even taking notice to the two.

"What are you two do-" he stopped himself when Brainy looked at him with the puppy-dog face.

His eyes widened and he shielded himself from the face.

"Superman, why is he doing the puppy-dog face?!" Lighting Lad demanded.

"I caught him getting some ice cream and he started using the face," Superman said, also shielding his eyes.

Brainy, seeing his chance, made a run for his playroom. When the two finally looked, they saw Brainy gone. Superman looked at the screen and sighed when he saw Brainy sticking the sppon in his mouth. Lightning Lad walked up and sighed.

"He's become smarter on getting what he wants," Superman said.

"Yea, making him a little evil genius," Lightning Lad said, crossing his arms.

Though Superman hated to admit it, Lightning Lad was right. When Brainy wanted something, and the older Legionnaires said no, Brainy always found a way to get what he wanted. And that way was using the sad puppy-dog look. The other Legionnaires walked in.

"What's with the long faces?" Phantom Girl asked, flying over.

"Brainy got the better of us," Superman said.

"Let me guess, the sad puppy-dog look that not even the worst of villains could withstand?" Phantom Girl asked.

Lightning Lad nodded.

"I do not think, even that look can faze my brother," a voice said from behind.

Everyone turned on their heels to see Harmony.

"Harmony?" Triplicate Girl asked. "If you're here, does that mean-?"

"Yes, Brother Darkness is close," Harmony said.

"So, did you find your brother Light?" Phantom Girl asked.

Harmony casted her eyes down in sadness and shook her head.

"No, I have not," she said. "And I am afraid we are out of time to find him."

"Can you sense where your brother Darkness is?" Saturn Girl asked.

Harmony shook her head.

"No," Harmony said. "All I know, is that he is close by."

"So, it would be a waste of time to go find him, 'cause he might be close by," Phantom Girl said.

The Legionnaires sighed as they began to speak to Harmony about what to do. No one had noticed that Brainy's screen went dark with nothingness. Inside the playroom, Brainy was busy watching an ancient cartoon show with his blanket on his left arm and eating the last of his ice cream. He placed the last of his ice cream and in his mouth, but sensed someone behind him. He turned and his eyes widened at the sight of the 18-year-old.

"Wh-wh-who are you?" Brainy asked, getting up.

Dark black eyes emotionlessly bore holes into the terrified Brainy.

"I am the darkness," the new comer said, lifting his hand and darkness began to consume the room.

Brainy looked around helplessly, deadly afraid. The darkness, like water, flowed over to Brainy, touching his feet.

"BIG BROTHER!!" Brainy cried out as the darkness crawled up his body.

Superman and the others turned in alarm when they heard the cry. Superman looked at the screen to see nothing.

"Brainy," he whispered.

He took flight with Harmony quickly flying behind, then the others following behind. Harmony's eyes glowed, then dimmed.

"Superman, I can sense my brother Darkness' aura," she said.

"Can you sense Brainy at all?" Superman worriedly asked.

"Yes, he is still in there, but he is very afraid," Harmony replied.

They landed infront of the door. Right as Superman was about to brake open the door, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see Harmony.

"Superman, I have to tell you all something," she said. "I cannot stop my brother."

"So what can we do?" Bouncing Boy ased.

"I am afraid, I do not know," Harmony said, ashamingly looking away.

"We have to do something," Superman said.

"Yes, we do," Harmony said, sounding defeated. "When we enter, I shall fight my brother Darkness. All of you may fight when I am done. Okay?"

Superman nodded, then turned back to the door and ripped it open and threw it to the side. The group walked in only to see darkness sarounding the room. Brainy was on the ground, right infront of him, shakingly holding his blanet. Superman dropped to the little android's side and picked him up.

"Brainy, are you okay?" Superman asked.

Brainy didn't look up at him.

"I don't want to go back," he shakingly whispered. "Not again."

Superman knew what Brainy meant. He looked a bit angry that someone made him feel that he was back at Colu. He would make the person that did this to Brainy pay.

"Do not worry," a cold voice said, making the Legionnaires and Harmony look up. "I have kept him alive, but he has relived is worst fear."

Superman stood up with the shaking Brainy in his arms. He glared at the man.

"Who are you?!" Superman demanded.

A man with black hair, black clothing, and black wings walked out of the shadows of the room. His cold black eyes made the Legionnaires flinch.

"Brother Darkness," Harmony said.

"It is nice to see you Sister Harmony," Darkness said, sounding high class and mature. "I can see that Brother Light is not here."

"It does not matter if Brother Light is not here," Harmony said, stepping foreward, a bow and an arrow appearing out of nowhere into her hands. "I must stop you."

"Try my little sister," Darkness said.

Harmony jumped from her spot on the ground and flew at her brother. She aimed her bow and shot the arrow. A dark shield flew up and consumed the arrow. Harmony looked a bit distraught and moved to the side, materializing another arrow and shooting it. Again, the dark shield consumed it. The dark shield then took the form of a daggar that shot at her. Her eyes widened, knowing her shields wouldn't work against her older brother, and flying away would not help. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain, when she sensed a new presence. She looked above her, ignoring the dark daggar.

"Br-Brother Light?" she whispered.

A sword flew down and slashed at the daggar, which retreated from the bright light. The Legionnaires looked astonished when they saw a 17-year-old boy with blond uncombed hair, yellow angel wings, yellow eyes, and wearing a yellow T-shirt, tan pants, and yellow shoes, standing there with a goofy smirk (A smirk that Ichigo, from BLEACH, would sometimes wear). He looked at Harmony.

"Good ta see ya again little sis," Light said.

"Brother Light?" she asked with her eyes wide with astonishment.

To be continued...

Me: Here's the sixteenth one! Stories almost over, and this is longer than my first LoSH fic! Yeah! Anyways, Darkness **and** Light have appeared. So what will happen with Light's appearance? This is going to be a good fight! Hopefully my fight will be a very good fight. So, until then, bye-bye!


	17. Light vs Darkness

Disclaimer: Me: Hi everyone. Here's Chapter Seventeen! The story's almost over. With the appearance of Light, will things change for the better? or the worst? Okay, since you all **HATE **it so much, I shall place up the last two chapters.

Title: What Happened to Brainy?

Author: AnimeGirl 144

Chapter 17: Light vs Darkness

"B-Brother Light? Is that really you?" the little angel girl asked as she walked over to her older brother.

Light looked over at her with a big smirk.

"Hey little sis, long time no see," he said, placing a hand on her hair.

He smiled happily. She was confused.

"How... how did you know we were here?" she asked.

"I've actually been following you," he said.

"Re-really? she asked, stunned.

"Sure! I hid my presense. I couldn't let my baby sister out here all alone in the universe," Light said, ruffling her hair a bit.

Out of the coner of his eyes, he saw Darkness. He turned and glared at his older brother.

"Darkness," he spitted out.

"It is good to see you again Brother Light," Darkness said, his voice holding no tone. "It would be a family reunion, if Brother Rage wasn't dead."

"Or mother and father," Harmony pipped up.

"So, we're going to settle this here and now, right?" Light asked.

Darkness nodded.

"Yes," he said.

Light got into a stance and placed a hand out.

"Harmony, get back. This is a fight between me and Darkness," Light instructed.

Harmony nodded.

"Okay Brother Light," Harmony said, flying over to the Legionnaires.

She took Brainy and placed her hands on Brainy, then Brainy stopped shaking and fell asleep. She had calmed his nerves. The Legion looked over at the soon to be fight.

"So, this will be it?" Timber Wolf asked.

"I am afraid so," Harmony said. "We must not get involved unless we must."

The Legionnaires nodded, and their eyes widened when they saw how fast the two brothers took off. Light weilded a shining sword, and Darkness weilded a dark sword. Harmony looked down as she remembered when she first saw the two fight with the swords.

**FLASHBACK**

**Young seven year old Harmony and nine year old Rage watched their older brothers Light (eleven years old) and Darkness (twelve years old) have a stare off. In both there hands were their swords. Light smirked.**

**  
"So, you ready to do this?" Light asked.**

**"After you Brother Light," Darkness said tonelessly.**

**Light smirked and instincally took off from his place on the ground and slashed at Darkness. Darkness moved aside quickly and stook his foot out, tripping Light. Light fell on his face with a grunt. Harmony gasped as she stood up. Her brother next to her started laughing.**

**"That is not funny Brother Rage," she said.**

**"That's where you're wrong!!" he shot back, still laughing.**

**Light got on his knees when he felt cold metal against his neck. His eyes shook as he turned his head to see Darkness's sword against his neck, and Darkness looking emotionly at his younger brother. Harmony's eyes widened aswell.**

**"I win brother," Darkness said tonelessly.**

**Light was about to grab the stem of his sword, but gripped nothing. He looked down with wide eyes to see that his sword wasn't there. He looked back up to see Darkness holding his sword with his other hand. Light smirked.**

**"Quick fight," he said.**

**"Next time Brother Light, I will not spare your life," Darkness said, throwing the sword down next to Light.**

**He turned on his heels and walked away, past the wide eyed Harmony who could only stare at what happened in horror. Light grabbed his sword and glared at his brother over his shoulder.**

**"Same to you," Light snarled, walking away aswell.**

**Rage shrugged and left, leaving the horrified Harmony who did nothing but stare in horror.**

_**"Th-they'll kill each other?" **_**she thought.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

_"Brother Darkness is right,"_ she thought. "_Brother Darkness will not allow Brother Light to live this time."_

She closed her eyes and clasped her hands together.

_"Please Brother Light,"_ she thought, _"please live!"_

Light slashed at Darkness once again, but wasn't able to get a hit. Darkness was able to land a kick and slashed at Light's arm. Light fell back and landed on the ground. When Darkness touched the ground, forms of shadow people appeared from the ground.

"I see you learned a new trick," Light mocked.

"Tricks are a waste of my time Brother Light," Darkness said as the shadow people lunged at Light.

Light got into a fighting stance, but Superman thought quickly and used his laser vision at the shadow people. The shadow people turned quickly and launched at the Legionnaires. Light's eyes widened, but quickly turned to see that some of the shadow people didn't go after the Legion. Lightning Lad threw a lightning bolt at some of the shadow people, which surprised him when they disappeared.

"What happened to them?" Saturn Girl asked.

"Because lightning is close to light, Lightning Lad's lightning can get rid of them," Harmony said as she shot at them.

Lightning Lad smirked and shot at the shadow people. Harmony shot again but was able to see a shadow person about to hit Light in the side. Harmony took off and flew over to where here brother was.

"Brother Light!" she yelled.

Light turned and looked and his eyes widened. Harmony had gotten there just in time to take the hit in her stomach. Her eyes shook as blood came out of the corner of her mouth, and blood came from her wound. The color of her skin slowly drained. All the shadow people disappeared into the darkness of the room. Harmony fell to her kness, then to her face. Her eyes were wide. Light's eyes widened in horror.

**"HARMONY!"** he yelled.

He dropped to her side and turned her over on her back. She was still alive, but barely. Her eyes were closed, she was barely breathing, and she looked to be in pain. The darkness from the shadow person slowly flowed into her blood system. Light stared down sadly.

"Harmony," he whispered.

He curled his palms into fists and glared at his brother with angry tears in his eyes.

**"YOU!"** he growled. **"YOU DID THIS TO HER!"**

Light grabbed his sword and lunged at Darkness. Darkness rose his sword up and blocked Light's sword. Light was angry.

**"SHE JUST WANTED US TO ALL LIVE TOGETHER HAPPILY!!"** he growled, swinging at him. **"THIS IS OUR FIGHT, AND YOU GOT HER INTO THIS!!"**

Saturn Girl and the other girls flew over to Harmony.

"Saturn Girl, is she going to be able to live?" Triplicate Girl asked, forming out to her three forms.

"Maybe, but we'll need to get her medical attention soon," Saturn Girl said.

Darkness punched Light back. He lifted up his hand, and more darkness entered the room. It began to swallow everyone up. Light, who was still on the ground, tried to fight it off, but it was more powerful.

"I've told you before brother, darkness is more powerful then light," Darkness said.

Light growled, but instead of cursing at Darkness, he looked across the room for one person. Just as the darkness went over him, he watched as the darkness swallowed the last of his sister.

_"Harmony," _he thought, his sight falling to darkness.

Everyone in the room was also placed in total darkness, not being able to see the hands infront of their faces. The girls were still by Harmony, hopefully, when they saw a dim light come their way. They heard footsteps and looked to see Darkness walk up to them with a dim light on. They got up and got into a fighting stance, but stopped when they saw what he was holding...

...a first aid kit and a candle, allowing them to see him.

"Why are you giving us that?" Phantom Girl asked.

"Brother Light was correct, Sister Harmony was never to be brought into our fight," he said, placing the kit on the ground.

He rose his hand and all the darkness evaporated from her body and coild up into a ball in his hand. It then sunk into his skin.

"I have taken out the dark poison from her body. You simply need to clean her wounds," Darkness said.

He looked at the girls, and they nearly coward under his gaze. He bent down and placed his candle on the ground next to the first aid kit.

"Take good care of her," he commanded, before turning and walking away.

The girls blinked, surprised that he did something_ nice_, but grabbed the kit, moved the light closer to them, and began to clean up her wounds. Elsewhere in the darkness was the four other Legion members. Lightning Lad had one of his hand up and was allowing light to be around them, the darkness cowarying away from the group.

"So, how do we find our way out of here?" Bouncing Boy asked.

"Don't know," Superman answered, looking around.

Elsewhere, Light was getting up and wipped the blood from his mouth. He looked around and generated light from himelf and his sword. The bright light made the darkness retreat a bit.

"DARKNESS!! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Light yelled.

There was silence. Suddenly, he jumped to the side, just as a black daggar-like thing flew past him. He growled and turned quickly and saw Darkness. He growled at him.

"You," he hissed, lunging at him.

Light slashed at Darkness. Darkness dodged all the blows.

"I'll kill you for hurting Harmony!" Light yelled as he was able to slash Darkness's right shoulder.

Darkness skidded back and held his bleeding shoulder. Light smirked.

"Looks like I landed a hit!" he said, as he quickly took off again to hit his brother.

The sounds of clanging metal rang out through the whole darkness. The boys turned when they heard it.

"What was that?" Bouncing Boy asked.

"Sounded like swords clashing," Superman replied.

"Probably Light and Darkness," Timber Wolf said.

"Big brother," Brainy whispered.

Superman looked wide-eyed before looking at the little android in his arms. Lightning Lad and the others crowded around so they could see him.

"Yea Brainy?" Superman asked.

"I... I can sense the angel girl," Brainy said, his eyes barely opening (I know it won't happen, possibly couldn't, but oh well! XP)

"What?" Bouncing Boy asked.

Brainy lifted his arm and pointed.

"T...that way. S-see the light," Brainy said.

"Oh no! Brainy's gone delusional! We're going to loose him!!" Bouncing Boy said, falling to his knees dramatically.

Lightning Lad slapped him upside his head.

"He's not going insane!" Lightning Lad barked back, "look over there!"

Bouncing Boy looked and saw the dimly lit orange light.

"Oh, that light," Bouncing Boy said sheepishly.

Lightning Lad rolled his eyes as he followed Superman and Timber Wolf. Bouncing Boy got up and followed them aswell. They soon approached the light to see the girls finish mending Harmony up. Harmony layed silently on the ground, her body going up and down as she breathed.

"Is she doing better?" Superman asked.

"Much better," Phantom Girl said.

"Darkness came earlier and gave us the kit to help her," Triplicate Girl said.

"Why would he do that?" Lightning Lad asked.

"He loves his little sister," Saturn Girl replied.

Superman went into deep thought, thinking about how someone like him, would help someone like her. Suddenly, more clanging and a yell rang out. Everyone looked around, wanderng where it was coming from. Brainy climbed out of Superman's arms and walked over to the youngest angel. He studied her, as if this was the first time he saw her. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and her eyes snapped open, glowing brightly. The darkness around them retreated when she glowed brightly. When Brainy took his hand off of her, her eyes closed, the light died down, but the darkness was still retreating back.

"How did you do that Brainy?" Superman asked.

"I... I don't know," Brainy answered, looking at his proclaimed older brother.

Suddenly, two figures flew past Brainy at top speed. It scared the little android so much, that he ran back to Superman, hiding behind his legs. The Legionnaires looked to see Light and Darkness. Both were beaten up and damaged. The two had scars on their body, blood flowing from some deep wounds, from the corner of their mouths, and some of their clothing was ripped, revealing their nicely built muscles. Light got up and breathed hard. Darkness was tired, but he didn't show it to his younger brother.

"Give up and allow me to kill you," Darkness said.

"Never," he hissed as he drew hs sword from the ground and slashed at Darkness.

But, out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Harmony. His eyes widened when he saw her chest go up and down.

_"She-she's alive?" _he thought.

He didn't pay attention to his older brother. Darkness came up and knocked the sword out of his hands and kneed him in the stomach. Light fell to the ground with imense pain from his stomach. Superman glared and used his heat vision on Darkness, getting a direct hit in the wrist and the side. Darkness dropped the sword to the ground and held his burnt wrist. He glared at Superman, but was socked in the jaw by his brother. Light looked over at Superman and gave him a thumbs up.

"Thanks," he said.

Superman nodded.

"Watch out!" Superman warned as he saw Darkness about to kick Light.

Light jumped just in time. Darkness jumped as well and kicked his brother in the head. Light grabbed the shoulders of his brother and headbutted him. Both fell back to the ground, making craters. Both slowly got up to their feet. They breathed hard (well, Light did anyways). They glared at each other. Both could tell that their power and energy was running low, so they summoned whatever power they could into their fists (Light's right and Darkness's left). Both shot from their spot and their fists collided. Both of their powers was so incrediable, that there was a bright light that came from the collided fists, filling the whole dark room and affecting everyone in the room. Superman bent down and shielded Brainy from the light that went throught out the room like a wave from a nuclair bomb.

To be continued...

Me: Here's the seventeenth one! Stories almost over, and I'm almost ready to start my other fic, if I decide to! Anyways, big fighting scene, I hope. So now what? Did they survive? Or are they all dead? So, until then, bye-bye!


	18. Changing Back?

Disclaimer: Me: Hi everyone. Here's Chapter Eighteen! This is the last chapter! YEA!! Thank you everyone who's stuck wth me 'till this long! Really, I deeply appricate it! Also, I've decided to not do that other LoSH story. The reason is because of the ending of S2 is almost exactly like my story. Now, what will happen in this chapter? (Though the title kind of gives it away ')

Title: What Happened to Brainy?

Author: AnimeGirl 144

Chapter 18: Changing Back?

Light moaned as his eyes opened up. He blinked, adjusting to the new lighting and saw that he was in the playroom, and was staring at the blue ceiling. He breathed in with a sigh before feeling some weight on his stomach. He looked to see his shirt was torn off, revelaing only his 6-pack abs.

Anyways, he looked down and saw his little sister's head laying on his abs. Her eyes were closed, she looked peaceful, and her body was going up and down. He smiled, but stopped when he heard what sounded like a voice pleading. He turned his head to the left and saw the little android Brainy next to Superman. Brainy seemed to be shaking the 21st century hero, but he would not wake up.

"Hey kid," Light weakly said.

Brainy jumped at the new sound. He looked quickly and saw the weak Light laying on the ground, his yellow eyes looking at him.

"What's the matter?" Light asked.

"Big brother isn't waking up," Brainy said, sadness mixed within his voice.

Light looked and saw that Superman's chest was going up and down. Light smirked.

"Don't worry kid, your big brother's going to be okay," Light said.

Brainy blinked.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Look at his chest, go on, do it," Light told Brainy, who did as he instructed. "You see, it's going up and down, meaning he's breathing. Meaning he's alive. He's probably just sleeping. That blast was pretty nasty."

Brainy looked back at Light, then at the figure a far way behind Light.

"What about him?" Brainy asked.

Light blinked, before turning his head the other way, and saw his brother, laying on his back, his face facing the ceiling. Light look carefully, but knew what condition his brother was in.

"Don't worry, my brother isn't going to wake up, ever," Light said to Brainy.

Light nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Brainy sitting next to his head. He sighed in relief.

"Don't scare me like that kid," Light said.

"Okay," Brainy said, not knowing why he said it.

Light sighed. Brainy seemed bored with Light, so he turned and walked back to Superman sat down.

"Say kid," Light said.

"Brainy," Brainy replied, looking at Light.

"Brainy," Light said. "How long have you been consious?"

"What do you mean, I was never unconsious," Brainy said.

"Huh?"

"When that big light happened, big brother protected me from it. When the light died down, everyone was like this," Brainy said.

"Okay, for how long?" Light asked.

"Maybe an hour," Brainy said.

Light closed his eyes and sighed. He peeked an eye open and saw that Brainy was placing his red blanket over Superman's chest. Sadly, the blanket was smaller than the hero, so it only went across his chest, over the "S", before sitting back criss-crossed. He blinked, still looking concern.

"So kid," Light said.

"_Brainy,_" Brainy said, his old irritation in his voice.

"Right, sorry Brainy," Light said. "So, you're not injuried?"

"No, I'm fine," Brainy replied. "Everyone is."

"Huh?" Light asked.

"If you look around, no one is really injuried," Brainy said.

Light did as Brainy said and looked around. He took notice that _no one_ had scars or bruises on their body. He guessed that it was because of the powerful light that everyone was "sleeping." He looked back at the android.

"So then, I wonder why it affected everyone by healing their wounds, well if they had any," Light said.

"Harmony did it," Brainy said, acting like his old self a bit.

"Wha?!"

"During the big light thingie, Harmony momentarily placed a shield over all of us but the mean one over there," Brainy explained.

He blinked and looked at his little sister. He smiled a bit. Suddenly, he and Brainy heard someone groan, meaning someone was awaking. They looked to see Superman open his eyes and sit up, holding his head as the blanket fell to his lap.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Big brother!" the little android said, hugging Superman's arm.

Superman looked at the little android who was happily hugging the superhero.

"Brainy? You okay?" Superman asked.

"Yep, I'm fine," Brainy chirped.

"How long have we been out?" Superman asked, looking around at the other Legionnaires.

"The little kid there say's it's been about an hour," Light said.

Superman turned and saw Light still laying on the ground with his little sister on his stomach. Brainy looked at Light with his back wrists on his hips and he looked angry, with a mixture of pout.

"My name's _Brainy,_ not _kid!_" Brainy whined.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting," Light said, arguing back at Brainy.

"Are you still hurt from the fight?" Superman asked.

"Sort of," Light said, "But Harmony's sleeping, and I don't want to wake her up."

Superman looked and nodded. He then looked back at Brainy.

"So, how long ago did you wake up?" Superman asked.

Brainy opened his mouth to answer.

"The kid never fell uncocnsious like the rest of us," Light interrupted.

Brainy looked at Light with a little bit of annoyence.

"_Brainy!_" he said.

"Sorry!"

"So, what about him?" Superman asked, nodding his head to Darkness.

"He's not going to wake up," Light said, coldness in his tone.

Superman nodded, then laid back down sine he was in some pain. Brainy crawled onto the 21st century hero and fell asleep on his chest with the blanket wrapped around him.

"So, what do we do?" Superman asked.

"Just wait until the others wake up," Light said, petting his little sisters hair.

It had taken another hour for the others to wake up. They were now gathered in the lounge. They had gotten ridden of Darkness's body, and because they were in the shadows created by Darkness, there was no damage to the playroom. Brainy was sitting on Harmoy's lap, who was petting his hair. He seemed to like it. Light shook hands with Superman.

"Thanks for your help," he said.

"We didn't do much, you were the one fighting," Superman said, sounding modest.

"True, but you provided some destraction for me to hit Darkness, and you also helped Harmony," Light said.

"It wasn't just us," Triplicate Girl said.

"Brother Darkness helped me," Harmony said.

Everyone looked at Harmony to see her legs go up and down, Brainy on them.

"He came and took the posion out of my body," Harmony said.

"Why?" Light asked, not understanding why his brother helped someone else.

"Maybe because he loved her," Saturn Girl said. "She was his little aswell, right?"

"Yea, I guess," Light said.

Harmony picked up the little android and stood up with him in her arms.

"Big brother, we must change Brainiac 5 back," Harmony said.

Brainy's eyes widened and he quickly squirmed out of her grip. When she let go, he ran to Superman and hid behind his leg. Superman looked at Brainy.

"What's the matter Brainy?" Superman asked.

"I don't want to go alone!" Brainy said.

"You won't be alone Brainy," Phantom Girl said.

"You'll have me and Harmony kid," Light said.

"Br-"

"I know!" Light yelled, a little infuriated with the android.

"Brainy, it must be done," Harmony calmly said.

Brainy whimpered a bit before Superman bent down to look at the little android.

"It's okay Brainy, they won't hurt you," he said.

"Do I have to go?" Brainy sadly asked.

"I'm afraid so Brainy," Superman said.

Brainy looked down at the ground, looking sad. Superman placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Brainy, you'll be back before you know it," Superman said, handing Brainy the red blanket.

Brainy looked at it. Slowly, he grabbed the blanket and pressed it against his body. He looked over at Harmony and Light, Harmony having a smile and Light smirking. Brainy looked at his friends, before answering.

"Okay," he leaked out.

Superman and Harmony smiled. Superman grabbed his hand and walked Brainy over to the siblings. He then slowly released his grip. Brainy looked from Superman and back to the siblings. Harmony had just opened the portal, leading to their realm. Light smirked.

"Come on ki-Brainy!" he said, catching himself with a smirk.

Brainy smiled as he watched Light close an eye and swipe his tumb under his nose (seen a lot of anime guys do it. What's it mean?) with a smirk.

"See, told ya I know it," Light said.

Brainy nodded, and grasped Harmony's hand. The three walked into the portal with the portal closing behind them. Superman's smile dropped a bit into a worried frown.

"Good luck," he whispered.

It had been nine days since Brainy left with the angel siblings, and no one had heard from them. They were all in the lounge room, bored to death. They thought it wouldn't take _this_ long for Brainy to revert back to his old form. Superman sighed.

Just then, they all saw a portal open in the middle of the room. Everyone jumped to their feet when they saw the portal open. They looked to see a shadow figure walk out of the bright portal, before the bright light left to leave the person there. Everyone smiled when they saw the smiling Brainy.

"Hey guys," Brainy said, now back to the way he was before.

"Brainy!" the girls exclaimed, nearly hugging him to death.

The guys smirked. They were really happy to see the little android back to his old self, though they would miss him being little. Brainy smiled, but struggled to get them off of him.

"Ni(grunt)... nice to see you too. (Grunt) But can you... (grunt) get off of me?!" Brainy asked, struggling to get out of the grips.

(A/N: Everytime he's grunting, it's him trying to get out of the girl's grip.)

The girls ignored him. The guys smiled with pity in their eyes. They walked over and pulled the girls off of them.

"Knock it off you girls," Bouncing Boy said.

Brainy sighed with relief when he was able to breath in air again. The guys still held the girls back until they calmed down, then released them. Superman stepepd forward.

"So Brainy, do you remember-"

"Being a toddler, yes," Brainy said, digging into his pouch. "And, I still have this."

Brainy held out the small red blanket. Superman smiled at seeing the little blanket, but looked over at Lightning Lad when he heard him snicker. Brainy also looked with a raised eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You should have seen yourself when you were little," Lightning Lad said. "Do you remember... Super Brainy?"

Brainy cringed when the name was spoken. Lightning Lad, still snickering, walked over to COMPUTO and played back the tape of Little Brainy playing "Superhero." Brainy's eyebrows twitched as Superman and Timber Wolf held in a laugh. Brainy closed his eyes then smirked.

"You know Lightning Lad, I wouldn't be laughing," Brainy said.

"Oh? And why's that?" Lightning Lad laughed.

"Because I have a picture of you when you first started out in the Legion," Brainy said.

All color left Lightning Lad's face as Bouncing Boy laughed. Brainy was smirking. He turned and walked towards the door.

"Brainy? What are you doing?" Lightning Lad asked.

"Though the years are different, I'm sure sending a picture over the internet will spread _very _quickly," Brainy said, his voice mocking.

Lightning Lad quickly followed after Brainy.

"Brainy, you wouldn't! Listen to me Brainy, don't! Brainy, I'm serious, don't you dare..." Superman couldn't hear the rest because the two were already walking down the hall.

Superman smiled a bit.

_"I wander, did Light and Harmony get rid of the childness inside of Brainy?"_ Superman asked, looking up at nothing. _"Or are we truly young at heart? I wander..."_

Me: I'M DONE!! This was the eighteenth one! Stories over. I wish to thank everyone who read _this_ far, and for all of you who **actually** voted! I'm done making LoSH fics since all of you hate this one. So, bye.


End file.
